


Project Libitina: In Denial.

by Twixster



Series: PL [3]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Torture, ID happens a few months after AE, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Sorry Monika, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixster/pseuds/Twixster
Summary: Monika has to go back to the cult one more time, to end this. Things don't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PL-ID happens just a weeks after PL-AE. This is where everything really begins.

Monika's POV

I hated coming back to this place time and time again.

I dread it more than anything in the world.

It just meant another chance to see  _him_  again.

Another chance to see a new horror.

 _Why the heck did I stay for that long?_  I asked myself.

But I shook the memory off. We were coming up on the entrance anyways. Natsuki and Sayori were crouched down besides me, staying silent in the dark of the truck. They hid inside one of the crates awaiting for the truck to make it inside. I exhaled, trying to get rid of any nerves that overtook me. Of course, it never worked. This place was an intricate web of misfortune and horror. It was designed to make me vomit. After all, I know the one who run the place more than well enough.

The truck stopped and I held my breath.

_knock, knock knock, knock._

That was the combo to open the gates that hid the camp.

The ground rumbled as the pathway cleared. I heard the truck’s door slam and we started forward again.

I looked to my friends with a forced look of determination. I couldn’t allow them to see me nervous, or it would all fall apart. God, what am I saying? I suffered much less than them, so why am I so nervous for?

The others nodded.

I slid the cover of the crate off and hopped out. Natsuki and Sayori followed close behind, sneaking out of the crate with ease. I grabbed the handle to open the back of the truck. It popped up, showing the road behind the truck speeding away. I turned to my comrades, mouthing the countdown.

_1,_

_2,_

_3!_

We jumped out on three rolling into the bushes beside the road. I got out with nothing more than a few bruises, but the other two were left with some nastier cuts on their legs and arms. One of Sayori’s wounds reopened. Sayori whined in protest as I applied bandages on the wounds. A few minutes later, another two people jumped out of the other truck. As soon as everyone was bandaged and fine, I started crawling towards the camp.

_Just one more mile…_

Within an hour, we reached the building in one piece. I moved to the wall where they had opened one of the vents. I stared directly at the vent, unmoving and silent.  _I’m going back… He’s gonna..._  The walls seemed to move closer. It was drawing me closer. My breath became shaky and I stepped back as sweat beaded down on my face. MC put a hand on my shoulder and I whipped my head around to him. He nodded slowly and I calmed down. I looked down at the vent again.

“You all know what to do,” I whispered. “Get the information on the other camp and get out.” I heard a guard marching in our direction and I dove into the vent. The others followed close behind and MC managed to close the vent behind us. I memorized the ventilation of each floor good enough. MC would split with Yuri, and I’d be with Natsuki and Sayori. We climbed up another floor as MC and Yuri continued on the second floor.

The first floor was used for mostly general hospital checkups and housing for the more dedicated doctors and guards. They disguised the first floor as a regular hospital so that if anyone came by, they’d just see a regular hospital.  _How fucking sneaky of those bastards._

The second floor was much more dangerous, which is why only two people were going to look around for the files there. It was heavily guarded because that was where they held the experiments. Yuri was the most immune to seeing the experiments and the pain, considering she shut down emotionally for all those years.

We had to go up to the most intricate part of the building up on the third floor. That was mainly used for gatherings to speak to the third eye. They used it for keeping all data on the subjects. If any of the information on the  _other_  experiment camp was anywhere, it would be there. The only risk was that we’d have to go through the main office.

Alright Monika, focus on the task at hand. He doesn’t matter.

We made it up to the third floor with no problems. While MC and Yuri would have to sneak around through the vents to avoid detection, we could sneak around outside. The third floor wasn’t as guarded as the 2nd, so it wouldn’t be so hard. I came up on the first office room and listened in to any background noise below.

…

_Nothing._

I grabbed the screwdriver out of my pocket and pulled it up to the vent.

I unscrewed the hinges on the vent and the top popped off. I caught it before it could fall to the floor. I was sure that Natsuki and Sayori were as nervous as I was.

Swallowing the lump of fear in my throat, I jumped down from the ceiling.

Sayori and Natsuki followed not so long after.

I looked around the room. There were never windows in this place considering they don’t want information to be compromised by guards or doctors below. There was a simple desk with some notes on it and a powered off computer. To the left was a file compartment with one open, showing previous folders that looked familiar. I crouched down and flipped through the documents.  _I know all of these…_

“Hm. Old office. Unused.” I groaned.

“How do you know?” Natsuki asked.

“Well for one, these files are old. I know the doctor who wrote this. Second of all, do you not see all the dust?” I pointed to the desk, which was covered in dust. The computer was a 2000 model. “Old computer too…”

I looked at the door. I signaled for the two to be silent.

I gently opened the door a crack, looking outside the room. No guards. There’s only a few office workers. I closed the door back up.

“Okay, I have a plan, but you two are gonna have to work with me here.” The two looked at each other in confusion, but they looked back at me and nodded. I smiled and untied my ponytail.

“Sayori, can I borrow your jacket?”

I walked down the hallway with the cart in front of me. So far so good. No one seemed to recognize me, considering I always had my hair up. All I need to do was to stay silent.

We walked into the next office room. There was an office worker sitting down on his computer. He looked up at me with slight annoyance.

“I thought the janitors didn’t come until 3:00.” he spat. I scowled.

“W-Well sir, we have an order from Mr H-Harriet to start now.” I said in a heavy Russian accent. He stood up.

“I never heard of Mr Harriet ordering janitors around.” I jumped at him in annoyance, wrapping my arm around his neck and putting a hand over his mouth. He sputtered and gasped, clawing at my arms.

“And I’ve never heard of janitors who actually like this place.” I whispered to him. Within seconds, he stopped struggling, going limp into my arms. I dropped him and dragged him into the corner, hiding him behind a filing cabinet.

“Hopefully no one wants to come in here later.” I mumbled.

“Is it clear, Monika?” Natsuki whispered from inside the cart.

“Yeah,” I whispered. “It’s clear.” Natsuki and Sayori stumbled out, looking around the room. Sayori’s eyes widened at the sight of the dead man sprawled out on the floor. I pushed my hand over her mouth before she could react, and she calmed down.

“Look around. There’s gotta be something around here. If not, then we’re moving.” I ordered. Natsuki moved to the computer, and Sayori and I rummaged around through the filing cabinet.

Nothing.

_How long is this going to take? Each minute we’re here, the more risky it becomes._

We moved through to the next few office rooms with ease. We checked every single cubicle.  _Nothing._

I became impatient with the last office room. Natsuki turned to me.

“Okay, I got nothing again. Just some more old information and such. We have to go to the main office room soon, because I don’t think we can check the other rooms again.” Sayori nodded in agreement. I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes.

_”Monika, it’s fine.”_

_”I won’t let you become one of third eye carriers.”_

_”Now come on, we must attend the ceremony, yes?”_

_”...”_

_”Good. Come along now, I still have businesses to attend to.”_

I swallowed my fears away and looked back at them.

“Let’s move. Quickly.”

No one stopped us when we walked into the main office room. There seemed to be no one there.  _Interesting, he’s normally up here watching…_

I shook off that thought.  _Be thankful he’s not._

We went to the main desk where his monitors were. The cameras were neatly watching the second floor. I quickly closed the cameras where the experiments were being performed.  _Those screams… I can’t stand them._

The filing cabinets were huge. They were at least 3 feet taller than me, standing broadly in the large room. The chair was a crimson leather, with black rimming along the back and bottom. The desk was glass, with black legs. The room itself was dimly lit with red lighting, going up onto the ceiling. There was one large carpet leading up to his desk.  _Just how I remembered it. It matches his personality._

I sighed.

“Natsuki, you and Sayori get the filing cabinets. I’m getting the computer and desk.”

I looked at the desk’s papers first, noticing them put into unorganized piles on the desk. It wasn’t like him to do that. I picked up the papers.

_Ceremony Preparation: 2/8/18._

_Everyone sits down in orderly fashion._

_Announce new family members._  Uh. I hate how they address the staff as family and the experiments as carriers. Like they have a disease.

_Address next events/preparations._

_Reveal Subject 121._

_Begin with slitting of the stomach to invoke TE._  No…

 _Chanting._  The chant.  _”We join you, third eye.”_  I shivered.

 _Once carrier is enlightened, speak prayers and guidance._  Enlightened. Sickening.

_Remove subject from the ceremony._

_Final announcements._

I crumpled the paper and threw it across the room before I could start to panic.  _C’mon Monika, compose yourself…_

Breath.

Just breath.

I looked down at the other papers and picked one up, trembling.

 _Extra Data from Building 2._  Yes! I found it!

I waved the paper at the two to get their attention.

“Hey! I found it! Now get down and let’s-”

“I told you already, just kill it off! It’s useless now, so why do we still keep it?” A man growled. I squeaked at his voice.

_He’s back._

“Run! Monika, stop standing there, you dunce!” Natsuki whispered from behind the filing cabinet. Sayori was hiding behind the door to the room. Meanwhile, I stood still right behind his desk. Noticing my error, I darted to the side, into a dark corner covered by shadows.

The door burst open and he came in, followed by two executive guards.

His suit was evenly ironed and smooth, and his tie was tucked into the folds. The golden third eye badge shone brightly, even in the dim-lit room. His light brown hair glistened through his gel. The scowl on his face was dark and menacing. Sadly, I’ve seen the nicer side.  _What a joke._

The two guards both had broad, burly shoulders and sharp suits like Mr Harriet’s. On their side were the same glock 29 that Natsuki owned, brandishing a silver third eye on the barrel.

I sneered.

“Now, I want that carrier dead within the hour, do you hear me?”

…

“Good. Dr L is scheduled to finish the carrier off? Excellent. Now for more pressing matters. Do you have the preparations ready for tomorrow’s praying session? Good, good. One more thing.”

He clicked off his phone and looked directly into my corner.

“Monika, there’s no need to hide from your father. Come on out, dear.”

Time slowed as he said those words.

I couldn’t breath.

Tripping over myself, I stumbled out of the dark corner and faced my father.

“You’ve been awfully naughty, haven’t you? Running away, stealing carriers, messing with our family. What happened to daddy’s little girl, huh? The same one who wanted to become a nurse so badly?” He smiled warmly. Yet to me, there was nothing warm with the smile. This man… This  _monster_  started this hell. He was the one to do this to Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki. He was the one to do this to  _me._

I took a step forward.

“You always told me to run from monsters. I’m just facing my fears.”

Mr. Harriet’s smile faded.

“Monika, sweety, I did this for our god! He speaks to us! He guides us! And if some casualties happen, then so be it! Dr. L is a valiant man to give us his daughter! She was the strongest carrier we had. So please, sweetheart. Don’t make me do what Dr L had done, because I love you. I don’t see you as a carrier. But I know you can be one.” He held his hand out to me.

“Sweetheart, come back to me.”

I took a hesitant step back away from his hand. I pulled the handgun out from my pocket, aiming the pistol at his head.

“N-Never. You’re sick, father.” He just closed his eyes and smiled. A dozen guards burst through the door, yelling and pointing their firearms at my head. I stumbled back surprised, tripping over myself and falling flat on the floor. I closed my eyes, almost letting myself fall into unconsciousness.

My eyes suddenly stung from smoke. People starting coughing and gagging. Gunfire went off and some of the guards started to scream. I was picked up by someone, who moved to the back of the room.

“Sayori, stop firing and get over here!” Natsuki yelled above me. “Jeez, you just healed your arm, and now this happened?” She set me down behind the filing cabinet. Sayori ran back to us with her AK in one hand, and a smoke bomb in the other. As soon as the smoke cleared, Sayori threw the other grenade and kept shooting.

“L-Last one, Nat! You better have a plan or-”

_click._

The gun had no more ammo.

Natsuki leapt forward and grabbed a grenade out of Sayori’s bag, she pushed me and Sayori backwards, throwing the grenade on the wall. The wall blew up, sending all of us sprawling away from the hole in the wall. Sayori grabbed a rope out of Mr Cow and began securing it, making an escape path. Natsuki pulled me back behind the filing cabinet, firing a few inaccurate shots into the guards. The guards seemed to get back into focus as they started to shoot at Natsuki, who ducked behind the filing cabinet. Sayori was already climbing down her rope, shouting at us to get over to her. Natsuki seemed to forget I existed and sprinted towards the rope, climbing down. I cursed and stumbled towards them as the bullets stopped. I looked down. Three stories…

I crouched down to grab the rope and slide down.

...

A hand grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling me upwards away from the rope.

“Sweetheart, I gave you a chance.”

Natsuki looked up and widened her eyes.

“Monika, wait-”

“Go.” I ordered.

Natsuki looked at me with dread.

“B-But Moni, I’m not-”

“That’s an  _order._  Get out of here.” Sayori tugged on the rope, making Natsuki fall off. Sayori grabbed her before she fell and looked back up at me.

“Monika…”

I smiled back at Sayori.

“Mr Cow is there for you.” I yelled down to her. Sayori and Natsuki, their eyes red and puffy, darted into the forest.

A hand jerked me back into my father’s arms.

“Tsk tsk, sweetheart. You really think that after all you’ve done, I’d let you out with a warning? No.” He threw me to the ground.

“Remember what I said? I never wanted to see you as a carrier. But now…” He snapped his fingers and two guards grabbed me by the arms, a gun held right at my head.

“You’d make a great one. I’ll be sure to visit you! Dr L is an incredible doctor for carriers, my dear! You’ll like his sadistic side!” He waved his hand and the two guards started dragging me down the hallways.

No.

_Nonononono._

I started to panic. No. I don’t want to. I don’t want to go back! Please, this has to be a nightmare! I shut my eyes.

_Not a nightmare._

I kicked and screamed like a little kid having a tantrum. I struggled to break free, do something.

Suddenly, my back crunched against the feeling of hard pavement. The door slammed shut and I was alone.

New clothes. New name. No escape.

I whimpered, looking around the place in fear.

The corner seemed nice. I moved their, hugging my legs in front of my face and sobbing quietly.

“No, I don’t want to do this. Please. I’m BEGGING YOU, PLEASE!” I cried to the security camera. Nothing.

No one to help me.

This is what they had to deal with while you watched.

‘This is  _your_  fault.’ a voice whispered.

I hugged my knees tighter, pressing my hands over my ears.

I went to sleep against the cold hard floor.

My phone rang upstairs in Mr Harriet’s office.

_MC: Monika? Where are you? Yuri and i got out but you arent here and natsuki and sayori wont tell us anything_

_MC: Monika, please tell me you didn’t die._

…

_MC: Moni, please. You’re scaring me right now._

**Read 8:35 PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Monika's kidnapping.

“Sayori! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVENTUALLY, SO TELL ME NOW!” MC screamed at Sayori whilst shaking her shoulders. Sayori yelped and pushed MC back.

“MC! C-Calm down…” She cried. “L-Look, I’m just shaken up right now and I just can’t-”

MC grabbed Sayori’s arm and pulled her closer, keeping his grip tight.

“SAYORI, SHE COULD BE DEAD! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, SO TELL ME NOW!” Natsuki stepped in between the two.

“MC, she and I both are feeling as upset as you are, so just please settle do-”

MC pushed Natsuki back knocking her onto the floor.

Natsuki grabbed  _The Nemesis_  out of its holster and pointed it at MC’s head.

“Okay, what the  _hell_  is your problem?” She yelled. Sayori started to scream as MC’s grip became increasingly tighter. Everyone started to argue and yell over each other.

Yuri fired a gunshot into a nearby tree and everyone stopped yelling. She sighed.

“Everyone, calm down please. Even if Monika isn’t here, that doesn’t mean we should murder one another. Natsuki, put the gun down. MC, let go of Sayori, she looks terrified.” Natsuki retracted her gun and MC let go of Sayori, patting her on the head. Sayori stepped a good few feet away from MC and quivered. Yuri smiled.

“Good. Natsuki, Sayori, do you mind telling us what happened to Monika?” Natsuki gulped, but she stepped forward.

“We found those files in the main office, but we were caught by the head of the cult himself. We managed to blow a hole in the wall and escape on a rope, but Monika was kidnapped before we could get to her.” Natsuki looked at the dumbfounded MC and winced. “M-MC, we tried to save her but she got caught up with her father. I’m sorry.” MC scoffed, grabbed an extra backpack from off the ground and started to walk further into the forest.

“MC, where are you going?” Sayori called out to him. MC didn’t answer. He continued to move away. Yuri caught up to him and grabbed his wrist.

“MC, leaving us won’t help our current situation. Trust me, I’m shaken up over this as well.”

MC looked past Yuri and towards Natsuki and Sayori. Sayori was being held in Natsuki’s arms. She trembled. Natsuki tried her best to calm down Sayori as she hugged her tightly. MC sighed.

“Fine.”

With Monika gone, Natsuki had to cook the meal entirely by herself. She ended up burning half of the leftover pork they had.

It tasted like bittersweet, rusty metal.

The silence was tense with one person missing. Sayori looked like she wanted to say something, but she kept her eyes glued to the pork on her napkin.

Yuri gazed into the open fire.

_Maybe if I just jump in, then everything would go back to normal._

“ _Do it,”_  a voice whispered.

Yuri gulped.

Natsuki gazed up into the stars, watching the 5 glisten and spark. The top one wasn’t visible.

 _’Where’s the star of freedom? Where’s Chiru?’_  she questioned. The other stars became noticeably darker.

MC thought of all the ways he could’ve saved Monika.

_’If only I was there… She would be with us right now. She would be safe. Now we’re sitting here in a makeshift camp way too close to the experiment prison in complete silence. I bet she would fill that silence.’_

MC put his food down.

“I-If only I had been there…” he cried. “She would be here! Now I don’t even know if she’s dead, or hurt, or-”

“MC, she’s not dead. I don’t think her father would have the heart to kill his own daughter.” Natsuki piped up.

“That man started this whole mess! He’s the one who made you starve every single day!” Natsuki winced and backed off, trying to supress the recurring memories. MC continued to ramble on and Natsuki pressed her hands against her ears.

“Woah, woah, calm down carriers, doctor.” Another voice said in the darkness. “I’m sure Monika is in good hands.” The group darted their eyes around the forest trying to identify the voice. Sayori gripped her backpack and the others brandished their weapons.

“Show yourself, guard!” Yuri yelled into the darkness.

“Oh pumpkin, you’re no fun.”

Behind Yuri, Dr L emerged from the darkness. Behind him, two guards pointed their rifles up.

Yuri simply turned around and glared.

“Hello again, father.”

Dr L smiled and examined his daughter like a predator watching prey slowly bleed out. Natsuki widened her eyes and stumbled back.

“No, no, no, get back. No more no more no more… Please…” She cried. Her head was spinning. She couldn’t think straight. Dr L was her doctor. The one to make her starve.

She collapsed on the floor, writhing in pain, the nightmares overtaking her.

MC raised his gun to Dr L’s head.

“Oh please, Dr Connors. Can I not have a family reunion?” He turned back to Yuri.

“I’m sorry that your mother had to miss this! She had to take my place in eliminating a carrier.”

Yuri raised her own weapon.

“Father, you’re no longer a part of my life anymore. Let Monika go.” Dr L snickered.

“Monika? Don’t you mean subject 126?” Yuri’s eyes widened. Her stance wavered along with her weapon. She moved back, terror getting the best of her. So many images flashed in her head. The experiments… The third eye…  _Sayori…_

Thousands of pleasurable thoughts came into her head.

_RIP HIM APART._

_RIP YOUR FRIENDS TO SHREDS._

_COME BACK TO US._

She felt the same sensation again.

Yuri scampered off into the forest, clutching her forehead and grunting in pain.

“Y-You wouldn’t dare…”

MC was  _pissed._

The gunshots rang off into the night. One guard crumpled as the other fired.

The shot hit MC’s arm, knocking him on the floor.

Sayori tackled the other guard and ripped the rifle out of his hands. She started to repeatedly smack him with the weapon until his face was nothing but a disgruntled mess of blood, eyeballs and teeth.

She looked down at the guard and spat on his face.

“That was for Monnie.”

“Oh? What’s this?” Dr L snickered. Sayori looked up.

In his hands was her backpack.

Sayori audibly gasped and darted towards the doctor. She froze once she noticed the gun in his hand, pointed directly at her head.

“Calm down, darling. I just want to take a peek.”

He started to go through the pack. Sayori was helpless, watching the one who tortured her for years go through her backpack at gunpoint. She peeked down at the bloody rifle that was on the guard’s head. She decided against using it, given if she moved, she’d get her face blown off.

He pulled out equipment like sleeping bags and plates. He stuffed a lighter in his pocket. Then he pulled out Mr Cow.

He examined it in his hands.

“Haha, I remember this thing. It was such a hassle to get you away from it.” Sayori muffled a cry.

“P-Please put him down…” she gasped. Dr L raised his eyebrows.

“You’re still attached to him? Interesting.” He moved backwards, closer to the…

Mr Cow was dropped into the pit of flames.

His fur charcoaled and sparked as Sayori watched. The fire roared and sparked. The cow’s old scent of vanilla stung in her nose. The smoke rose into the sky. Dr L stepped back, letting Sayori see the cow break apart.

She crumpled to her knees.

Her protector, the one who was with her for years was  _gone._

Someone she trusted. Someone who helped her.

Gone.

Her body wracked in uncontrollable sobs.

“M-M-Mr Cow, NO! Mr Cow, please… Please come back to me… Pl-Please, I need you…” She looked back up.

The cow’s tattered fur flew out from the fire.

One piece fell in front of her. She desperately picked it up, holding it against her head. Sayori paid no attention to the burn marks it left on her hand and cheek.

“Mr Cow… Please come back to me…”

Dr L continued to go through her pack.

He pulled out the music box, cradling it in his hands. He wound up the crank and the melody played over Sayori’s sobbing.

“Oh, how sweet… This is a beautiful song.” He cooed.

“M-Mama, I’m sorry… Please help me, mama…” she cried.

He stuffed the music box in his bag. The muffled song continued to play.

Dr L hovered over Sayori.

“Oh sweety, it’s only a stuffed animal. Now come along, we have to get going back to the hospita-”

Dr L was cut off with Sayori jumping up and pinning him to the floor. With Mr Cow in her hands, she clocked the Doctor straight across his jaw.

“I HATE YOU!” She screamed, closing her fists around the doctor’s neck. One of his hands desperately tried to claw hers away. The other…

Sayori was collapsed from the impact of Dr L’s pistol firing into her chest.

She didn’t move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika and Dr. L have some... fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore scenes. Just warnin ya.

“Ahaha, hello again subject 126! How are we doing today?” Monika scowled and spat at Dr L. Dr L giggled and rummaged through his bag.

“I met up with your friends a week ago! They were feisty. Sadly, I was ordered to come back here before I could bring them back home… And when I went there, they were gone! Shame...” Monika sighed in relief, her eyes falling to the floor. Her arm was still sore from the last experiment. She shuddered.  _Look what you have become… The same thing you swore to destroy… Monster…_ Monika gulped. She didn’t like her voices much more than her nightmares.

Dr L pulled Sayori’s music box out of his bag and admired it.

“She loved this thing, didn’t she? Darn, because I think she really misses it… Well, it doesn’t matter now, considering she’s no longer with us!” Monika snapped her head up to Dr L.

“G-G-Gone? N-No…” she whispered. Her heart seemed to shatter in two. Something broke. Voices whispered.

_YOU FAILED HER._

_IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT._

Monika squirmed in her chains that kept her arms tightly in place. The voices screamed at her as she cried.

“S-Sayori, no…” She whined. Dr L giggled and moved closer, lifting Monika’s chin up to meet his eyes. She looked around frantically. Her eyes were wild and panicked.

“No no, don’t worry. I still have one good memory of her!” he gestured to the box on his desk. Monika struggled to look at it. She could feel something around her, circling her. She didn’t know what…

The voices continued to whisper into her ear.

_Such a disgrace,_

_a failure,_

_you deserve this._

Monika gulped as Dr L got closer with the music box. A guard followed close behind. Dr L whispered something into the guard’s ear and he nodded. The guard set the music box on the floor, winding it up.

The melody played echoing through the utter silence of the testing facility.

Dr L grabbed a couple of hooks from off his desk and studied them with curiosity. He eyed Monika up and down. She was panting and struggling to cover her hands over her ears. Dr L moved closer, lifting her arm up towards his face. She tried to jump away, but as soon as she started to struggle the guard next to her grabbed her throat and squeezed. She stopped moving.

“Alrighty, this is going to hurt a bit, but it’s all a part of Mr Harriet’s orders.” He poked one of the hooks at her skin and Monika squeaked. Dr L chuckled.

“Oh sweety, this is only the beginning.”

The hook sank into Monika’s flesh, making her yelp and writhe in pain. Blood poured from the wound and leaked onto the floor. Monika screamed. It only got worse as the hook successfully made it through her skin, opening another hole. Dr L pulled it up, watching the skin stretch and snap. He looked inside to see the red veins still intact. He nodded and connected the hook to a handle, watching Monika struggle to remove the hook gouged into her skin.

He grabbed the other hook and repeated the process with the other arm.

He watched Monika dangle as the skin stretched over the hooks.

All while the music box continued to play.

The voices were still whispering.

“Well, it’s staff break time! Mr Smith, care to join me?” The guard nodded and got up from his sitting position. Just as Dr L was about to close the door, Monika gasped.

“W-Wait! You’re just gonna-ghh-leave m-me here?” she rasped. Dr L nodded, turned the lights off and shut the door. Monika cried out and desperately tried to get a hold of herself. She trembled and whined in sheer pain and terror. A couple of seconds later, an intercom buzzed.

What played was the music box.

Monika sobbed. The pain was too much for her.

“C-C’mon Moni,” she told herself. “If you’ve survived for this long this should b-be a piece of cake!”

She listened to the music box. It’s melody soothed her as her skin pulled to extreme angles. She screamed once a portion of her skin snapped off.

Then the song played again.

And again.

And again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and. again.

And.

Again.

Monika’s ears started to bleed. She pleaded for it to stop.

“I-I’ve been good! I didn’t do anything wrong! Turn it off, please turn it off!” Her voices continued their assault.

“Please be quiet, I’ve been a good girl…” She whimpered.

They continued.

It was an endless loop.

It never stopped.

_This is all there is._

_You deserve it._

Monika started to shake.

“I-I can’t take th-this anymore…” Something inside her broke in two.

She giggled slightly.

The voices were screaming. The music boxed rang in her ears. Over and over again.

Monika started to laugh louder.  _I’m a good girl, I swear…_

“I’m good. I’m a good girl. I’m a good girl…” she repeated to herself over and over.

She started to scream. Louder and louder. The guards outside her door shivered as they heard the frantic laughter come from inside the room.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!”

She trembled, looking downwards. The blood rising from her ears dribbled onto the floor.

 _”See, that wasn’t that hard wasn’t it my sheep?”_  a voice whispered. Monika looked around the empty room.

“Wh-Who are you?”

 _”tsk tsk, my sheep. My name does not matter, but you can call me L.”_  Monika smiled and quietly laughed in agreement.

“Okay, L. What do you want?”

_”I am just here to guide you, my little pawn. I am here to help you. Do you know what I want you to do?”_

...

**_”Kill the doctor.”_ **

**_”Spread his guts against the walls.”_ **

Monika nodded, watching the door warily.

 _I will spill his blood. He will scream out, beg for mercy. He will not get it. And I will be the one to laugh._  She started to giggle at the thought of Dr L’s organs plastered against the wall. She imagined his skin being stretched as a rug.

Then she stopped herself.  _Wh-What has gotten into me? Who am I?_

“Th-This isn’t me.” she whispered. The voice gasped.

_”You dare question me, my pawn?”_

“THIS ISN’T ME.” She repeated louder. L laughed.

“N-NO! THIS ISN’T ME, I SWEAR I’M NOT THIS MONSTER.” She rambled on and on, wincing as she moved around the hooks in her skin. The blood had dried around them. She shook her head profusely.

“I’m not a monster…” She repeated.

Dr L walked into the room and Monika gasped and muttered words he couldn’t make out.

“Jeez, speak up.” Monika trembled. L continued to whisper to her.

_”KILL HIM, MY SHEEP.”_

Dr L moved closer.

Monika growled and jumped upwards, paying no attention to the hooks dangling and dragging her dead skin down. Dr L moved back in slight fear, crashing against the wall.

_”Haha, yes my sheep. Let it draw you closer… It feels good, doesn’t it?”_

Monika snarled and grabbed the doctor’s arm, hearing the  _oh, so pleasurable_  sound of his bones snapping against the pavement. Dr L yelped and limped back from Monika, noticing her rabid, slobbering mouth, the frantic and heavy laughter emerging from her. He smiled weakly.

“We’ve found our new carrier…” A glowing eye blazed on her forehead.

Suddenly, the door burst open and several heavy armed guards ran inside, catching Subject 126 off guard. She gasped and looked around, confused. She fell to the floor.

“Wh-Wha-” She was hoisted to her feet and dragging out of the room. They yanked the hooks out of her arms and she screeched in pain, crying the entire way back to her cell. Before they went into the room, they cuffed her hands behind her back.

She was thrown into the corner of the room where a collection of rabid fluid, blood and tears pooled. She whimpered and curled herself into a ball.

“I-I’m a monster…” She was the one thing she never wanted to be.  _I-I’m becoming that same girl who murdered all those people…_

Despite all of this, she felt… empty… Everything she tried to fight was gone...

She giggled quietly.

“Th-Thank you, L.” She whispered. Monika lied down on the cold concrete floor and closed her eyes.

_”You’re welcome, my little sheep. Now get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, yes?”_

Monika smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika hallucinates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! HALLUCINATIONS! WOO

Monika looked at her arms like they were two dead bodies rotting right next to her. Her breathing hitched.

“G-Get out of my arms… Get out. Get out get out get out…” She cried. What she saw in her arms were tiny bugs, crawling under her skin.

“No no no no NO! Get out of my arms! I don’t want it! It itches…” She started to scratch at her skin. She started to simply itch the bugs away. She started with simple light rubs against the arm. It felt warm. She continued to scratch. The bugs crawled even faster.

“Wh-Wha…? GET OUT!” She screamed. Her nails dug deeper into her skin. It started to burn. Little pricks of blood shown where she dug the deepest. Those bugs were still there, still moving around. They still itched. Monika became impatient.

She teared the skin apart, showing off some of the tendons underneath. She could see the hole where her hooks were fastened. She continued to scratch.

“Get out… Get  _out._ ” She whispered. Tears lined the edges of her eyes.

The bugs were still there.

She continued to scratch, the front of her forearms completely devoid of skin, showing all muscles.

Suddenly, she realized there were no bugs. Just her.

The voices telling her went away, replaced by new ones. She looked down at her hands.

They were  _covered_  in her blood.

She started to hyperventalate. She rolled her sleeves back up. If she looked at her arms any longer, she would throw up…

“Wh-Wh-What is  _happening._  What is HAPPENING TO ME?” She yelled up at the ceiling. Blood leaked off her arms and onto the floor. She scooted far back from where she was, shaking her head.

“No no no no…” She winced and held her arms. They  _burned._  Tears streaked her cheeks.

“I-I-I-Who, Who  ** _am_**  I?” Her voice cracked. She sobbed. “It hurts… I can’t-It hurts so  _bad…_ ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki sees the aftermath.

_Natsuki's POV_

* * *

“GET AWAY!” I jumped upwards. My breathing was really heavy, so it took me a few minutes to ease myself.

Dr L left, luckily. I was nervous that I’d have to face him.

The campsite was cold and dark, the sun shining in my eyes. I was shivering on the floor. Spit and… was that bile? I hope not. Anyways, there were fluids on my face. My eye was ticking like crazy. I wiped the liquid off.

MC was gone too.

No, not him too…

I looked around. Yet behind some trees, there he was. His face was illuminated by a phone screen. He had a bloodied bandage around his arm. He scowled. Earbuds were in his ears. I could hear the music from where I was.

I saw Sayori.

Lifeless, unmoving. On the floor. Her jacket was off.

Blood stained her shirt.

No.

NO.

I ran over to her, screaming the entire way.

“Sayori, wake up… WAKE UP SAYORI, PLEASE!” I shook her, trying to get some sort of a reaction out of her. Her head tilted back.

I held her closer and sobbed uncontrollably.

“Sayori, don’t leave…” I whispered into her ear. Maybe if I try and patch these wounds…

I grabbed some bandages out of her cow pack. Some of the items were missing. The backpack was wide open.

I removed her shirt. I propped her up against a tree.

Yet, there were already bandages there, wrapped tightly around her chest.

I held Sayori steady in a confused daze.

I sighed and wiped the sweat from my face.

She was still  ~~dead~~  unconscious. I had to keep her from falling off the tree. Some of the black, dried blood was still visible from off the bandages.

I shook her again.

She was still frozen. Nothing. She didn’t move. No words came from her mouth. There was a trickle of dried blood pooled down her mouth.

I whimpered. I’m going to have to bury her later.

She’s gone. She’s not coming back.

“Sayori, I…” My voice cracked and I broke down.

“I-I’m so sorry…” I crumpled to the floor.

“I’ll give you a proper burial, okay? You deserve it.”

I stood back up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

She would want that.

I looked at the fireplace, which had been stomped out. I grabbed the lighter out of my pocket along with some extra firewood lying around and got to work to get our camp some warmth. We’d have to leave soon, but I just wanted to light a fire so that way we could give Sayori her ceremony. MC walked over and noticed Sayori’s shirt off, with the bandages tied around her chest. I looked away. Fresh tears collected in my eyes.

“She’s gone.” I mumbled to the floor. MC didn’t hear me. He still had his earbuds in.

The sparks flew and the fire lit up. I looked up at the sun.

It was covered by clouds.

I whimpered and fell back onto the grass, covering my face with my palms.

“M-Monika, now Sayori…” I cried. I curled up into a ball and sobbed.

I just lost one of my best friends. Someone who… Someone who cared about me. She’s gone forever, all at the hands of-

“G-GAH!” Sayori’s eyes lit up, immediately searching for danger. Her eyes locked onto the fire. She stumbled upwards. Sayori stood up and raised her foot over the flames. She stomped it out within a couple of seconds.

I watched in shock.

“S-Sayori! You’re-” The girl started to waver, her eyelids becoming heavy. Sayori stumbled. I caught her before she could hurt herself. She grumbled in my arms, then wrapped a hand around my throat. She hit me weakly.

“I-I’ll kill you...” Sayori mumbled. Her voice was broken and raspy. I easily moved her hand off mine as her eyes slowly came into focus. She looked up at me with dull, empty eyes. She looked back down at the fire.

I noticed the piece of leather gripped in her hand.

“M-Mr Cow…” she whimpered. “M-Mr Cow, where did you go…?” The leather gripped in her hand was Mr Cow.

He was gone.

Sayori looked down at Mr Cow in disbelief.

“M-Mr, Cow…” She croaked. I gently held her in my arms. She trembled into my arms. Her face was buried into her chest as she weakly sobbed.

“M-M-Mr Cow, I miss you… Where’s my best friend?”

I just wrapped my arms around her gently. I could tell she was extremely weak. You couldn’t just walk off a shot damn near your lungs.Her energy was drained.

She gently fell out of my grasp and onto the grass to pass out again. She snored lightly, shivering and groaning in pain. The last piece of Mr Cow was still in her arms. Tears stung her eyes. She sniffled.

I grabbed her blood-stained jacket and layed it over her. She needs rest.

“Looks like she’ll be out for the day.” MC huffed behind me. I turned to see him packing up things in a pack. “Don’t worry, she’s just been… In and out of consciousness. It’s more like a coma…? I patched her up as soon as Dr L left. Apparent urgent orders.” He growled. MC threw Sayori’s backpack to me.

“Help me pack up, will you? The cult knows where we are. Do you want to go back?” I shook my head profusely and folded some of our sleeping bags into the pack. I grabbed Sayori’s bloody shirt and stuffed it into the bag. I rolled up the bandages and stuffed them in my pocket. I’ve got someone who’s in a daze from a gunshot wound at point blank. I think I’ll need these sometime soon.

I slung the pack over my shoulder. The fire was still smoking from when Sayori stomped it out. I couldn’t blame her. It was the one thing that destroyed her protector, the last thing from her mother. I looked over to the left. A single journal with an eye on the cover layed on the grass.

Yuri…

“MC? Where’s Yuri?” I yelled back to MC. He scowled and turned away.

“I dunno. Long gone, maybe. She left after her eye activated again. Maybe we’ll find her when we leave.” My eyes widened. Another person? Another one, gone? MC is already tense, Sayori is in a haze, Monika is… Monika… and now Yuri? I sighed.

“Great. Now we’ve got ANOTHER person missing. You sure Dr L didn’t find her?” MC tensed up. He shrugged. I sighed again.

“Carry Sayori. I’m sure we’ll find some sort of transport outside of this forest area…” He sounded unsure as all hell.

I rolled my eyes and picked up Sayori’s limp figure.

She groaned and shifted around. With enormous struggle, I limped my way through the jungle of pine trees with MC trudging ahead. Sayori was getting heavy in my arms, and the pack seemed to weigh me down.

I felt like Sayori was gonna be dropped but luckily, we made it out onto an open road before she fell. I set her down and wiped the sweat off my face. MC scanned the area for any sign of life.

“We left it here… Aha!” He pointed to our car, hiding out in some tall grass. My eyes lit up as soon as I saw it. I grabbed Sayori’s arm. She yelped and swatted my hand away. I laughed sheepishly, then picked her up bridal style.

I plopped Sayori in the back seat and looked up at MC.

He winced and moved around his arms. I rolled my eyes.

“Get in the passenger, dummy.”

We sped out of there as quickly as we possibly could. Bottom of the tank, and still 16 miles left till’ a gas station…

I sighed, putting my focus on the road ahead. Yet I couldn’t stop thinking about Sayori. Her stuffed animal was burned all at the hands of that piece of shit doctor. Her music box was nowhere to be seen. He made me believe that I’d have to… I’d have to bury her. My grip tightened on the steering wheel. That doctor’s gonna get what’s coming to him, let me tell you…

My eyes glanced towards Sayori, who grunted in the back. Her jacket was slung over her shoulders and her bullet wound was face up. I saw a single burn mark on her right hand. The leather was sticking to her cheek. The flower on her head was wilted.

MC said she wouldn’t be fit for fighting in a while. I huffed.

Welp, Suki. It’s time to toughen up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori has nightmares.

Sayori’s POV

_”Sayori, why’d you leave me?”_

_”I miss you, Sayori! Please come back! I’m lonely here!”_

_”Sayori? No, don’t cry! It’s okay! I’m always here for you!”_

_”S-Sayori? Where’d you go best friend? Where are you?”_

_”S-Sayori, I need a protector now… ”_

_”Where did you go?”_

_”I need you!”_

_”Oh no. He’s coming back, Sayori! I need to hide.”_

_”Sayori, please… I need a friend now, Sayori…”_

_”Don’t leave me alone Sayori…”_

_”Don’t leave me alone…”_

_..._

_”SAYORI! SAYORI, HELP ME! HE’S-HE’S GOT ME!”_

_”SAYORI, HELP-”_

The sounds of rips and tears filled my ears. Mr Cow gurgled and coughed in pain as he was disemboweled. I tried to reach out to him. I tried to help him, I really did! Every time I touched him, he burned my hand! The pain shot up my arm again as I tried to grab him again.

 ~~”Mr Cow, I’m trying!”~~  is what I tried to say, but my words came out as mere whispers. I choked out a sob.  ~~”M-Mr Cow, I’m sorry!”~~ His insides fell on top of me. I screamed and kicked them into the nearby wall. Dr L continued to dissect Mr Cow as he whimpered and cried out to me.

 _”Sayori? Sayori? Where are you?”_  He cried. I whimpered as Mr Cow tried to find me.

 ~~”I-I’m right here, Mr Cow! I’m right here!”~~  Yet he couldn’t hear me.

Dr L put Mr Cow back into my arms. His arms and legs were cut off. He coughed weakly.

 _”Sayori, I can’t protect you anymore…”_  He sputtered. I stuttered on my words, holding Mr Cow tightly in my arms.  _”I-I love you…”_

Something warm heated up under Mr Cow. It turned into a scorching hot pain. Mr Cow screamed and out of reflex I dropped him. His back was burned, badly. Flames arose above him, searing the floor in a black smudge. I watched in terror as Mr Cow’s fur charred off. The smoke rose in the air, making my eyes water. The flames then started to move from Mr Cow to the walls keeping me trapped. They moved ever closer. Out of reflex I grabbed Mr Cow from the flames. He seared my flesh and made me scream in agony, but I could care less. I held Mr Cow close to my face as the flames closed in. I started to get dizzy as the smoke became too much for me.

“M-M-Mr Cow, I’m so sorry…” I whispered into his ear. His skin was completely melted off. Mine was starting to peel. It hurts...

The flames touched my skin. I tried to move away. It didn’t work. Not at all.

The flames closed in. N-No… Mr Cow, I don’t want you to leave me…

The boiling of my skin became too much. I blacked out from the pain.

I gasped and sat up in what appeared to be… My cell… Oh no! Di-Did I…

I ran up to the window, looking out. It was raining. I can’t go back! No, don’t make me go back, I don’t wanna… Don’t make me…

And Mr Cow… He wasn’t here either…

My breath hitched as I released the situation I was in. I cornered myself and shook my head.

“N-No, I’m not gonna… I don’t wanna do this again…” I tried to reach for Mr Cow, or maybe even my-

The door clicked open and a figure stepped inside silently. She wasn’t a scientist, but she didn’t look like a guard either. She had a bright green jacket on. There wasn’t a shadow below her. I tried to move even further into the corner. Who…?

I paused.

“M-Mama?”

She had the same messy, long hair I remembered she had. Her eyes shone a bright baby blue. Mama smiled down at me. I ran to hug her.

I ran straight through her and toppled onto the floor. I turned to look back up at her and she frowned, her eyes stormy and unsure.

“Dear, I miss you… I miss talking to you, singing to you… Now I sing to her… She screams at me to stop. Where did you go, my Sayori? Why did you abandon me?” Wh-What?

“M-Mama, what do you mean by that-”

“I never left you. B-But then you leave me…” Mama’s voice wavered. Wait, I never left her! I never left her…

“M-Mama, no! I-I love you still! It was D-Dr L-”

“Sayori, I miss your voice. Where did you go? Where are you, my Sayori? I can’t see you…” She started to fade away into the shadows. I jumped up to try and hug Mama again, but she was still out of my reach. She looked down at me, with a so,  _so_  broken frown. Her tears pooled onto the floor. I struggled to look her in the eyes.

“Sayori, I miss you…” She faded away in a wisp of mist.

I watched her fade away. I couldn’t focus.

“M-Mama, I miss you… I’m sorry Mama. I-I’m sorry Mr Cow…” I fell back down onto the floor and curled up into a ball, weeping quietly. I kept repeating how much I was sorry. I failed them. I failed both of them. Stupid, stupid idiodic Sayori...

I looked back up.

The music box was there.

I scampered towards it and tried to wind up the crank. As soon as I layed a finger on it, the crank blew away in a puff of dust.

“N-No, Mama… Please… I want to-to see you again…” I sniffled. “I want to see you again.” I tried to pick the rest of the box up, but that blew away as well, the dust collecting in a pile on the cell’s floor in front of me.

I looked to the corner.

A noose. And a stool.

I crawled towards it.

With trembling hands, I pulled the noose around my neck.

I kicked the stool away.

Immediately, I started to choke. The rope burned my neck. I tried to pull away. No! I-I changed my mind, I don’t wanna-

I fell into unconsciousness.

…

_”Sayori, why’d you leave me?”_

* * *

“Jeez, she’s been tossing and turning for a while now MC… You sure she’s alright?” MC looked back at the whimpering Sayori. He turned back to the wheel.

“We have to let her rest, Natsuki. There’s not much I can do.” Natsuki frowned.

"Where in the hell are we even going anyways?" MC sighed.

"We can't be out in the open with a wounded carrier, Natsuki. Just trust me on this one..."

They sped forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC brings Natsuki to a friend.

“Mind telling me where we’re going again?”

“Shush, Suki. Trust me about this.”

Natsuki grumbled out her window. She watched the road pass below them and the fields fly by. She counted all the cows in the pastures. She read every street sign. She was taught how to read after Monika… Monika took Natsuki under her wing. She helped to educate the three while MC helped teach them to fight. She was like a mother to the three. Well, without her… It just wasn’t the same.

Natsuki huffed.

 _”Where is he taking us anyways?”_  Natsuki thought to herself. She glanced back at MC, who’s eyes were glued to the open road ahead.  _”He must have somewhere to go if he looks THAT determined…”_

It’s not like Natsuki didn’t trust the man. He was the one who saved her. But for some reason… Something about him just wasn’t the same. He was more hot-headed, quick to decisions that put the whole group in danger.  _”Man, do I miss Monnie…”_

She saw a farm house coming up on the nearby hills. MC slowed down to get off the freeway and onto the road alongside it. She looked at MC, confused. The farm looked very old, like they were in ruins just the same as that office-hospital horror show she had to endure through.

Yet, she didn’t get that eerie feeling.

Parked in the gravel driveway was a Ford pickup truck. It looked in completely fine shape, besides the specs of grime speckling the bottom and wheels. There was a light inside the home illuminating a dining room.

MC turned into the driveway and she could hear those same crunches that the gravel hitting against the tires made. The same ones as the hospital…

_”Jesus christ Natsuki, stop thinking about those.”_

Sayori shifted and grunted in the backseat. Apparently she didn’t like the gravel as much as Natsuki did.

MC moved the car to a halt and shifted the gear into park. He got out and looked at Natsuki impatiently. Natsuki sighed and got out as well. She rolled her eyes as she popped the trunk open to grab some of the extra supplies. MC yelled at her.

“We don’t need ‘em. Just grab Sayori, would you?” He slipped a backpack on his shoulders and started walking towards the front door. Natsuki whined and slammed the trunk.

She pulled Sayori gently towards her as to not bother her or any of the bandages around her hand, cheek and chest. She picked her up again and stumbled towards MC, who had already rang the doorbell. A faint  _”Coming!”_  came from inside the house, along with shuffling and clicks of the door unlocking.

The man at the door had a shotgun held at the lower barrel. He wore ripped up jeans and a stained white tank top. Natsuki took a hesitant step back but then the man’s glower turned into a large warm smile as he set the gun down gently.

“Mark! It’s a pleasure to see you! Come in, come in, yes?” He boomed. The man had a  _heavy_  Russian accent, almost to the point where Natsuki couldn’t make out what he was saying. The smell of alcohol stinged Natsuki’s eyes. She resisted the urge to gag.

“Yes yes, bring your friend as well!” He gestured to me and I glared. He looked down at Sayori’s busted up head and frowned. “Wh-What happened to the girl?” MC shrugged.

“An injury. The reason I came to you, Alex. I need your help.” Alex rubbed his chin in thought, but he nodded.

“Just give me a second.”

He pushed them inside and Natsuki layed Sayori gently on the couch. She sat next to her and MC went into the kitchen. Within a minute he walked back and handed her a bottle of vodka. Natsuki looked at him like he was insane.

“You’re kidding, right?” He did a double take and pulled the drink back, handing her an orange soda instead. He smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, forgot you weren’t… Of age yet.” Natsuki rolled her eyes and popped the cap open.

“You  _better_  be sorry.”

They sat in silence, taking small sips of their drinks.

Within a few minutes, Alex came back adorning a surgeon’s uniform and some blue latex gloves. Natsuki choked on her soda and almost fell off her position on the couch. She fumbled with her pistol as the doctor took a step forwards towards her.

“G-Get back you son of a  _BITCH!_ ” She screamed. MC grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him.

“Natsuki, it’s fine! He’s not here to hurt you.” Natsuki scoffed.

“I know that, you dumbass! I-It’s Sayori I’m worried about!” MC looked back and forth between Alex and Sayori. He put a hand up towards Alex and he paused.

“Let me take her back outside first.” He whispered. Alex nodded and opened the front door. MC picked up Natsuki in his arms as she desperately flailed around. She left her gun on the floor of the guy’s house. She punched and kicked MC.

“MC, the fuck is your problem?” She screamed. MC ignored the girl’s punches to his face as much as he could.

He dropped Natsuki in the backseat and hopped in the front. Natsuki tried to open the door, but she failed. She unlocked the door and pushed forwards, but it stayed locked. MC resisted the urge to laugh.

“Childlock,” He chuckled. “Works every time.” Natsuki whined.

“Di-Did you SERIOUSLY?” She pounded on the door again. “M-MC, that guy was gonna-”

“Dr Mikoyan is a trusted doctor with about a decade of experience in the medical department. I think I can trust him. He knows nothing of the third eye.” Natsuki faltered and sank back down in her seat.

“St-Still… I still can’t help but worry about Sayori with a doctor… Y-You know how we are, Connors.” He scowled.

“I know, Suki. I know. Trust me on this.” MC pulled out his phone to text Dr Mikoyan.

MC:  _Hey dude_

MC:  _I hope this isn’t too much of a hassle but can you watch over Sayori while we try to find another person that went missing?_

Alex:  _MC where did this child get a bullet wound and burn marks_

MC:  _It was from a recent fight. I’ll tell you more about it later. For now, take care of her. Make sure she doesn’t touch any sharp or harmful objects, keep her away from fire, and take off that uniform before she dies from fear_

Alex:  _???_

MC:  _Like I said, I’ll tell you later. I trust you, Miko. Take care of her, will ya?_

MC backed the car out of the driveway. Natsuki tried to stop him.

“Natsuki, we need to find Yuri right now. I know it’s hard to just leave Sayori behind like this to a guy you’ve never met, but you have to trust me about him. He’s an honest man.” Natsuki whimpered and plopped back down in her seat, clicking the seatbelt into its place. She looked back at the farm house.

Inside, Alex had Sayori placed on the guestroom bed. She was hooked up to a machine measuring her pulse and blood pressure. The pulse was fine, the blood pressure wasn’t. It was low both when the heart was at rest and beating, which meant that she had lost a lot of blood, but wasn’t losing any more. Brain damage might be a problem, but that would have to wait. She needed a transfusion, fast.

Alex didn’t have a lot of options. He didn’t know her blood type, but he didn’t have any saline for a blood expander to get the pressure up enough to bring her back to normal. No plasma or red blood cells, either. He rushed to the basement, where he kept his medical supplies. He quickly looked for his IV equipment, found it, and grabbed it, plus an old blood typing kit. He hurried back upstairs, out of breath.

 _Shitshitshitshit_ , he thought, bursting through the guest room door. He set up the IV, pushing the catheter into the vein, hooking up the plastic bottle, and anxiously waiting for the blood to fill it up. It did, and he withdrew it, then set up the blood typing kit, dumping the antigens and the blood into the little holder-thingies—he forgot the word—and waiting. The cups with A antigen clotted, and the Rh-factor antigen was unclothed. That meant she was A-positive. So was Alex.

And he had what was almost certainly a terrible idea.

He stuck a catheter into his vein, hooking up IV tubing and a half-liter bag. He hadn’t done a fresh whole blood transfusion since his army days, but Alex thought he could make it work. The bag filled in a few minutes, and he unplugged it and hooked up another bag,, fixing it to himself with duct tape. The freshly filled bag was taped to a lightbulb, and quickly hooked up to the catheter in the girl’s arm. Alex rolled open the roller clamp and squeezed the bag, and the blood started flowing. He waited a few seconds for the rush of oxygen to hit.

The girl looked up at him, blinked blearily, looked at Alex’s smiling face, and screamed.

MC turned the radio up louder, blasting the same [stupid song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUVnLLmgVFo) Natsuki wanted to blast into pieces. She grumbled.

“Seriously? You edgy motherfucker…” She whispered. MC rolled his eyes and continued back the way they came.

 _”The best place would be to check the camp,”_  MC thought.  _”She can’t get very far.”_

Oh, how  _wrong_  he was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri takes a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore scenes~!

****

Yuri’s POV

 _Yuri! What the hell are you running from?_  I mentally screamed as I darted through the open fields. It was around 11 at night and I hadn’t seen them in around two days. I can’t believe… I can’t believe they just  _left_  me. Well, I wouldn’t trust myself either…

My head felt like it was splitting in half. Thoughts raced through my mind.  _What would it be like to kill someone like this?_  I tried to fight them off. I’m stronger than this, I know I am…

Out of sheer exhaustion I collapsed on the floor. I clutched my head and screamed. My glasses fell to the floor.

“Get out… Get out of my head, father…” I whispered. Soon enough, my vision started to blur. I couldn’t congregate pure thought anymore. I felt its eyes on me again. Drawing me closer… Everything. Everything is alive. Everything must  _die._

Breathing ship. Breathing portal. Breathing snakes. Breathing God. Breathing blood. Breathing holy stakes. Breathing human eyes. Breathing time. Breathing prayer. Breathing sky. Breathing wheel.

I, myself, passed out cold on the floor.

He,  _himself,_  awoke.

Forwards, forwards, FORWARDS. We must continue on. Do not stop.

Do.

Not.

Stop.

Nothing else matters here. They must not continue. Do not stop.

If you shall not do it, then I will.

105 continued on in the darkness of the night, making little to no noises as they moved. The only thing that illuminated in the night was The reflection off their shattered glasses and her eyes.

Foam trailed out of their mouth and onto the grass below.

They came to a halt as soon as the small town came into view.

 _Middlesborough…_  they thought.  _Population of a mere 136._  it smiled.  _Perfect. Maybe I can find transportation here as well._  They slipped down into the tall grass and stalked forwards.

They climbed into an open window of one of the cabins. They saw a mother and her child, sitting down at their dining room table.

“Now now Thomas,” the mother whispered to her child. “Don’t forget about this part.” She marked a thing on the paper in front of them and Thomas giggled.

“Thanks Mom!” 105 growled.  _Her_  mother never did such a thing.  _Her_  mother wasn’t like this.

Then their father walked into the room.

105 resisted the urge to blow their cover there and jump him right then. It trembled at the feeling of his skin tearing apart, bit by bit. They imagined that caring and loving father as Yuri’s own. The father put his arms around the mother and his child.

“Thomas, did you remember to get that assignment in on time?” Thomas nodded.

_Now is the time._

_Do it._

_Do it for them._

105 burst through their cover and tackled Thomas to the floor, hearing his small plea for help. The chair snapped and fell apart in the process. The mother yelped and backed away but the father tried to pull 105 off his son.

“H-HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK-” 105 grabbed his upper arm and through him against the nearby wall, hearing the sweet crackling of bone and his cry of pain. 105 snickered. Yuri couldn’t feel anything. She could only hear screams. She couldn’t move. She tried to scream out for help.

The father stayed groaning on the floor. The mother frantically scrambled to the home phone bolted on the wall. 105 glared at them. They stayed, petrified, of the eye. The eye. It… It drew her closer than before.

_Better finish this quickly._

105 gripped the kid’s neck. It tuned into the desperate gags. He weakly tried to claw their hands away.

Within a minute, Thomas ceased to struggle.

Or move, for that matter.

He seemed unconscious.

To encourage it, 105 promptly stood upwards and stomped on his throat a couple of times. Gurgling noises came from the kid’s mouth. His body twitched.  _Just enough to kill him the way I like it. Slow. Slow and oh, so painful._  He gasped and choked, his body thrashed, he gripped his throat like 105 ripped it apart. He appeared to be trying to scream, calling out to someone,  _anyone._  He looked at his mother with desperation. He couldn’t speak, it just came out in more pleading gasps. 105 watched him thrash around for a bit until they became unamused.

Suddenly, the mother snapped out of her trance, screaming at her son. She yanked the phone off the wall and dialed 911.

105 threw a table at the wall, short circuiting the line and leaving the poor woman helpless. She ducked out of the way. When 105 turned to her, she put her hands up in defense.

“N-No! Ma’am, I’m sorry! T-Take what you want, don’t kill me! J-Just take what you want…” She faltered at the sight of her son. 105 snickered and grabbed her arm, yanking her upwards. She dragged her to the kitchen, where in return the mother tried to escape. 105’s grip became tighter. The mother yelped.

105 grabbed a nearby knife from the rack. When the mother saw this, she started to scream and kick 105, begging to be let go. Tears ran down the sides of her cheeks.

“I don’t wanna die today, please I beg of you ma’am… I don’t wanna die.” She cried. 105 ignored her simple pleas. They threw her against the nearby wall and the woman shrieked. She backed herself up into the wall. “N-No, no, please…”

They thrust straight through the woman’s hand, hearing the knife enter through. The woman gasped as the knife was twisted inside her as 105 yanked downwards, straight to her stomach. She heard the knife tear and pop through her hand as it moved ever closer to her organs. The knife made a small squelching noise as it entered her chest. Once again, 105 twisted the knife to move around some intestines. Her kidneys ripped in half. She sputtered and coughed, the knife continuing its assault.  _I-I CAN’T STOP MYSELF. I-IT FEELS SO GOOD…_  In and out the knife went, slowly fucking her body. The woman went limp after blood spilled rapidly.. Her eyes,  _dead._  her body, still twitching, but otherwise unmoving.

105 compared the body to that of a chicken who’s head just got chopped off and was still running around. They giggled slightly. Standing upwards, she admired her masterpiece on the floor. They looked back at the mess before them. The kid was still gasping, the father on the floor groaning in pain, and the other a bloody ragdoll. Wood chips were spread across the floor. The homeline smoked. The table was in pieces across the room. Luckily, 105 was smart after all the countless times they’d done this. A couple of rubber gloves really does the trick. They slipped the used knife into their pocket and grabbed the keys off the nearby table. They heard the sirens off in the distance and tensed up. Someone must’ve heard the commotion and called.

Darting out the way they came, they hopped into the family’s car and put the keys in, hearing the engine come to life. They shifted the gear into reverse and sped away mere minutes before the police got there. 105 knew that they were going to have to abandon the car by the next morning. They got onto the nearby freeway with no trouble.  _Hell, even a full tank… I’ll stop by the next set of houses the next morning. I want to find out what sensations overcome me once I get to a larger city, causing havoc until someone finally shoots me in the head at a police standoff._  105 smiled. Yuri frowned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex checks up on Sayori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Side note: All of my work is completed and posted on a site. I'm going to be posting (or trying to post) two chapters a day to get y'all caught up with the other site's completed work. I made this an Ao3 fic for a friend. (You're welcome, Lance.)

Sayori blinked her eyes a couple of times to adjust herself to the new setting. What she expected to be in was in a cell.

Seeing a guy in a surgeon’s uniform was definitely  _not_  what she expected.

Sayori shot upwards and moved away from the doctor as quickly as she could, screaming and kicking.

“N-No! Get away!” She yelled. The doctor grabbed her wrist and she flinched.

“H-Hey, it’s okay. Calm down.” Sayori tried to yank her hand free, but failed miserably. Then she landed one kick to the guy’s stomach. He stumbled backwards and cursed as Sayori assessed her situation.

 _What’s this thing in my arm…?_  She asked herself. It was a needle sticking in her arm, connected to some tubing and a bag of blood.  _W-Was this guy draining out my blood?_  She gulped and tried to yank the needle out of her arm. Of course, it failed again. Then she realized something.

“Wh-Where’s Mr Cow?” She screamed. Alex looked up at her confused.

“Cyka, what the fuck is a Mr Co-” Sayori jumped up from the bed and Alex grunted. “H-Hey! Sit down, you aren’t fit to move yet-!” He stopped Sayori dead in her tracks to lay her back down. Sayori tried to hit him again, but she was too weak to even do any damage. Whimpering and defeated, she plopped back down on the bed.

“Who-Wh-Where’s Mr Cow…” Alex put a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, calm down for a quick second, okay? I helped you. I don’t want to hurt you.” Sayori looked unconvinced. Her eyes lit up at a single piece of burnt leather on the floor.

“M-Mr Cow…” She coughed. Alex looked down at the leather, snatched it up, and put it in Sayori’s lap.

“Was this yours…?” Alex asked. Sayori nodded.

“Mr Cow… He died. I-I didn’t do anything to save him. He’s dead!” She cried out. Alex rubbed her back to try and sooth her.

“It’s okay… Don’t worry, it’s okay…” Alex’s face brightened up as he had an idea. “Here, I have something even better.” He whistled. “Charlie! Charlie, c’mere!” A few seconds later, Sayori heard sounds from downstairs, along with some barking. Within seconds, a large german shepherd came bounding into the room and tackling Alex. The dog licked his face.

“Ch-Charlie, no! Off!” He chuckled. The dog jumped off and looked over at Sayori in curiosity. Sayori stayed frozen and silent. She looked at the dog terrified. “It’s just a dog, it’s alright.” Alex reassured her. Sayori still didn’t trust Alex. She looked up at him in disbelief.

“I-I… What the hell is going on here!” She screamed. “I don’t know who you are, or where I am, or-”

“Right. Sorry… Your friend, Mark, he-he dropped you off here. Him and a short girl left about a half-hour ago. They said you needed to rest.” Sayori nodded slowly. “I need to do a couple of things. Mind telling me something that happened to you? Maybe… What things did you do when you were young?” Sayori flinched.

“I don’t want to talk about that.” She said in a dead serious tone. Alex stared confused at her for a couple of seconds, but he continued.

“Oh-kay then… That’s fine, I’m not here to judge you. How about… Do you have any good memories with the leather?” He pointed at the remains of Mr Cow in Sayori’s fist. Sayori frowned, but she continued on nonetheless.

“He was my protector. Someone who really helped me. He’s my best friend. Whenever I was scared or sad, he’d always be there for me.” Her eyes lit up. “Oh! I know! One time, when MC and Monnie helped us to escape, Mr Cow’s leg blew off! Monnie helped to fix him though. I-I miss Monnie…” She cried. Alex was conflicted.

 _Escaped? Blew off? What kind of shit did MC do with her?_  Alex wanted to continue on whoever  _Monnie_  was.

“Well, that certainly sounds interesting! Do you mind telling me what happened to your Monnie?” Sayori gulped.

“She-She was kidnapped by Dr L and now she might be dead, o-or worse!” She screamed. Alex looked at Sayori wide-eyed.

 _What the hell? What kind of kid watches someone get kidnapped? MC, you’re going to have a lot of explaining to do…_  Alex mentally made a note to call the police on the kidnapping. He put Sayori ahead of that.

“I’m sorry. That sounds horrible. Okay, I won’t pressure you on that. I’ve got something else instead. What’s six plus three?” Sayori looked like she was trying not to giggle.

_This girl seems… Odd. I’ll do a couple of easy problems first._

“Nine…” She mumbled. Alex smiled.

“Good. Now, what’s six  _times_  three?” It took Sayori a couple of seconds, but she answered easily.

“Eighteen.”

“What’s six divided by three?”

“Two.” Alex smiled and gave her a high five. Sayori giggled. The dog barked and nuzzled his head into Sayori’s free hand. She gave a lopsided smile towards the dog and pat him on the head.

Alex went through a couple of harder problems, going into two-digit numbers, but Sayori seemed to get them just fine.

“Okay,” Alex said. “Can I see your hands?” Sayori extended her arms, palms up. Alex grabbed her wrist gently and pinched on her middle finger softly. “Can you feel that?” She nodded, and he did the same on the other hand, moving finger by finger. He dropped to a knee and squeezed her toes through her shoe. “You can feel this, yes?”

“Yes,” she said.

“Good,” Alex said, standing up. He took his phone out of his pocket and switched on the flashlight. “Close your left eye.” She did, and he shined the light in her right eye. It dilated normally. “Okay, switch eyes now,” he said, and she switched, closing her right and opening her left. It dilated normally too.

“Now,” he said, “Follow my finger with your eyes. Don’t move your head, just look with your eyes.” Up, down, left, right, the eyes tracked the finger normally. He looked at the machine. Her blood pressure was 110/61, perfectly normal. She was wearing a jacket, and carrying one shoulder lower than another, the one that had been shot. It was bandaged, but Alex could see a slight bump by her collarbone. It was broken. He tapped it and she yelped in pain.

“Stay right here, I’m going to get some things.” He walked downstairs and got a sling for her arm. Alex walked back into the room, seeing Charlie and Sayori close together. “Here,” he said. “To help fix your bone.” He slipped her arm into the sling and made sure it was set up just right, supporting the arm all the way down.

“There,” he said. “You’ll be all better before you know it.”

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door.  _Could Mark be back that soon?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki plays detective.

Natsuki’s POV

So we have no plan.

No clues to help find her.

“Goddamnit Yuri…” I mumbled. “Why are you so difficult?” MC continued down the freeway, back the way we came. MC just told me Sayori woke up, and Alex was getting things situated…Hm. I’m still antsy around that  _doctor._  Maybe that’s why I was and still am nervous around MC… I hope that Alex guy doesn’t lay a  _finger_  on Sayo.

Anyways, we were speeding back to the forest where Sayori was shot. Maybe… Just maybe Yuri might be around there. Both of us were silent. The tension practically killed me. I looked over to the nearby town. The welcome sign read Middlesborough, a tiny town with a population of… The sign was covered. The original number read 136. It was now covered by a new number… Written in blood.

 _Population of 134._  Two people died.

I then noticed the yellow police tape around the place. There were several cop cars. I grabbed MC’s arm. He flinched and glared at me. I pointed to the town and he faltered.

As if automatic, MC pulled off the highway and towards the town.

“Do you think…”

“Yeah. I think.” MC and I were on the same page on what could’ve happened here. He pulled into a dirt road alongside the actual road and put the car into park.

I looked back at him and I could tell he was nervous.

“Well, I can’t go.” What? Why can’t he go? “Police know me for kidnapping.” He put air quotations around  _kidnapping._

“So, do you want me to figure out what happened here?” He nodded.

“Just don’t tell them your name, about me, or anything about the cult. Keep your gun in here, they aren’t going to hurt you.”

I stepped out of the vehicle and did a mini salute to MC. He smiled and saluted back.

“Good luck, detective.”

I ended up slipping on one of MC’s clean jackets to hide my blood-stained one. I stuffed my beanie in the trunk and dusted off my jeans. I eyed the scene before me.

Two cop cars, four cops, and a crowd of civilians around a single house. An ambulance was parked in the driveway, along with attendants and doctors on the outside.  _Someone must’ve died._

I don’t like where this is going…

Nevertheless, I swallowed my fears and continued forwards towards the crime scene. If Yuri was  _alone_ , the best place to look would be here.

One of the officers looked up at me in slight confusion, then raised his hands.

“No more people around the crime scene… ma’am? Sir?” I glowered.

“Ma’am, thank you.” I pushed him aside and walked towards the other people trying to squeeze in to get a view of the scene. “Look, I… I knew the guy’s wife. Y-Yeah, the one who was just killed.” Where in the hell was I going with this? I prayed that it  _was_  a wife that died. The officer ran back up to me and grabbed my shoulder.

“You knew her?” I slowly nodded. He grabbed a notepad from his pocket along with a pen. “Could you maybe… Give us a few details on her?”  _Shit…_  I paused for a second, letting the nervousness kick in.

“U-Uh…” I shook my head. “Not now. I-I need to see her…” I acted absolutely devastated and heartbroken. “I need to see her one more time, please…” I let the waterworks do their job. The officer looked down at me in sympathy, then nodded. As soon as the guy turned back to his colleague, I chuckled, wiping the fake tears off my face.

“Sucker…” I whispered.

Being tiny has its advantages. I managed to get into the front row of the crowd with ease.

I looked up at the smaller house, which had a one-car garage with a small window peeking out the front. It seemed to be two stories tall. I slipped through the people and to the side of the house, where no one else was. A single window was cracked open. No one to guard it.  _Perfect._

I hopped through the window with little commotion. I heard two men speaking in the kitchen, but there was no one in the living room/dining room area.

The place was an absolute trainwreck.

First off, there was wood chips  _everywhere._  I was glad I was wearing boots, otherwise I might’ve hurt myself coming in here…

Parts of the wall was burnt, and wiring came out from the side. Nearby it was a telephone, which looked like it was ripped from the wall. There was a huge table, broken into pieces in the corner of the room.

There was blood on one of the walls.

I wanted to get out, right then and there. She relapsed… Didn’t she?

I never took part in all the “Third Eye” tests and such. I was mostly used as the punching bag, the ragdoll for those who were used for Third Eye experiments. Sometimes I say I was lucky, considering some of the stuff Yuri and Sayori told me late at night when we couldn’t sleep. Sometimes I say I had it  _worse._

It switches on and off.

Ugh, my head was spinning from just  _thinking_  about it. I squinted my eyes shut, tight, shook my head, and went to where I saw the white chalk outlines next to a pile of splinters and wood. There was a single yellow plastic card next to it, and a number was on it. The chalk was in the shape of a body, slightly smaller than me. I could see small stains right next to it. The stains didn’t look like blood. I tilted my head slightly in confusion. I heard shuffling from the kitchen along with footsteps coming closer. In a slight panic, I jumped into a nearby closet and shut the door.

One of the officers stepped in and examined the area where I just was. Another officer followed close behind. They gazed at the silhouette of a once alive person.

“Poor kid… Strangled to death?” The other officer shook his head.

“No… I was told his windpipe was stomped on repeatedly. Slow death.” The officer winced.

“Whoever did this deserves to burn. People are fucked up.” I winced. Yuri would never do this. This wasn’t her, yet it was. It’s hard to explain. The officer looked around the room.

“What even happened here? It’s like someone took a sledgehammer to the entire house.” His comrade shrugged.

“I really don’t know yet. Our main focus is the woman, her death seems the most extreme.” So there  _was_  a woman!

The officers walked out of the room to go investigate the other body.

No clues yet.

I stepped out of the closet slowly and tiptoed to the body’s silhouette once more.

“Hey, what happened to the vehicle?” One of the officers yelled in the other room.

“Stolen. The suspect supposedly stole their car.”

“You know what kind?”

“Mitsubishi RVR. Don’t know what year though.” Wait! I remember seeing one of those back on the side of the road… But that’s silly…

“...I believe it had a silver paint job as well…”

I silently gasped.

That was the car.

I remember seeing a silver Mitsubishi RVR abandoned on the side of the road. In fact, I told MC about it.

_”Hey, what happened to that car?” I pointed to a Mitsubishi RVR, marooned on the side of the road. He shrugged._

_”It might’ve broken down. I dunno, I’ve seen tons of cars like that.”_

Yuri-er- _whoever_  it was, that car  _had_  to be theirs. I had a gut feeling.

 _”So we just need to go back?”_  I thought.  _”That’s either gonna help us out a ton, or put us into major jeopardy…”_

I looked back down at the shadow of someone who once was alive.

“I hope the stars guide you, kid.” I whispered, turning around back the way I came.

I slipped out of the window with ease and started to sneak back to MC. None of the officers seemed to notice such a small person leave and to be honest, I don't think they really cared.

As soon as I got out of the area near the officers, I darted straight back to the car and jumped inside. MC looked at me, slightly startled.

“So?” he asked. “Did you get anything good?” I nodded.

“Remember that car I pointed out on the side of the road a while back?” He lowered his eyebrows in slight confusion. I sighed. “Silver. RVR. Ring a bell?” That's when his eyes lit up. I rubbed my forehead and clicked my seatbelt back in. “Head there. They said that's the car the suspect took off in.” MC pulled the car out of park and started to back out of Middlesbrough. Once again, we went back up the same highway. How many times will we do this? Time will only tell. Within a couple of hours, we’re either going to find Yuri, or a cold-blooded murderer.

Hell, maybe both.

It was getting late again. The sun went down over the open fields. I felt my eyelids droop.

_A couple hours of sleep won't hurt me._

I fell asleep to the low tune of a slow song on the radio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrier 126 goes in for more torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter because THIS ONE IS SMALL!
> 
> Warning: Torture! Lots of bad torture.

Dr. L was happy. Because today, Subject 126 was making progress.

After a month of morphine drips, she was ready, finally, for them to end. Slowly, but they would.

Dr. L injected the syringe of morphine into the IV. Monika moaned in pleasure. Dr. L had never tried opiates himself, but he imagined the experience to be almost sexual, the way the addicts had reacted when injected.

The way they all begged for another hit.

He left Monika there. Now came the waiting.

After seven hours, she began to have her heart beat rapidly. Dr. L could hear the monitor going nuts. “L!” she said. “L, help me.” Tears and snot started to come down her face. “L, I need that medicine. Please, L, I need it. L, don’t leave me like this. L, please! No, no! Don’t leave me. Don’t. Don’t. You can’t. YOU CAN’T!”

Dr. L just laughed. This was perfect. She was already starting to crack. He wondered why he’d never tried it on Subject 105. Probably because she was made of sturdier stock, he decided. She was his kin, after all. He returned his gaze to the monitors, smiling sadistically.

Subject 126 shuddered. She could feel sweat, all over her body. Where was L? Had he abandoned her? No, he couldn’t have. She was a good girl. “I’m a good girl…” she mumbled, over and over, like a mantra. This isn’t right! I need that medicine! She didn’t realize she had shouted the last two thoughts. She yawned once, then twice. Then she felt cramps. Everywhere. And aches. And pains. And burns. Everywhere.

At first, she just whimpered. Maybe if she was quiet, she thought, she might get more medicine. But eventually the pain was unbearable. She started to scream. “L! It hurts! Augh, it HURTS!

PLEASE! PLEASE!” She lost track of time. Everything hurt. Every last nerve ending in Subject 126’s body was alight with rediscovered pain. She needed the medicine. She needed it. She had to have it.

Dr. L walked back into the room. “Still awake,” the guard said. Dr. L nodded. Trouble sleeping was a common symptom. And Monika had been cut off for three days now. On the screen, Subject 126 threw up. “Leave her for another hour, then give her 61 milligrams,” Dr. L ordered. “After that, push 30 milligrams every five minutes for three more days.” The guard saluted, and Dr. L strode out of the room.

In the room below, Subject 126 was still begging. “Please…” she muttered. She bucked and kicked against the leather cuffs holding her to the stretcher, to no avail. She shrieked. “Please! MORE! MORE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, kids, don’t do drugs. Or you’ll end up like a mentally broken human experimentation subject being tortured to the point of insanity. -Steve, a cowriter
> 
> Yeah, what he said. THIS IS YOU. THIS, *points to Subject 126* is YOUR BRAIN ON DRUGS. Any questions? -Twixster


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sayori have a visitor.

Alex clasped a hand over Sayori’s mouth as he listened in intently towards the knocking on his door. Charlie tensed up besides him. Sayori stayed silent naturally.

The pounding continued. It got even louder. Alex eyed the shotgun resting against the nightstand by the bed.

The pounding turned into full on blows to the door. Sayori flinched as Charlie started to bark. Alex cursed under his breath.

“Charlie, you stupid dog…” He groaned. Alex jumped towards the gun a few feet away and held a hand up to Sayori. “Stay here, okay? I don’t need you getting hurt bad again…” Alex knew that the person wasn’t Mark. He wasn’t going to be back for a while.

Charlie led the way as they made their way to the door, leaving Sayori alone. As soon as Alex got down the stairs, he could physically  _see_  the door bend to the person practically kicking at it.

_Crack._

The door’s wood started to chip and Alex faltered.

_What the fuck?_

The door started to snap in two. He could see a single hand through a hole, desperately clawing at the handle. Alex raised his gun and advanced with Charlie in tow.

“Wh-Whoever is there, don’t you dare move another muscle!” He yelled at the attacker with confidence. The person continued their assault on the door. Alex raised the gun towards the frame.

**BANG!**

The shot rang throughout the house, making Alex’s ears pound. Charlie yelped.  _That’ll scare them away…_

Alex looked up to see if the attacker had left.

The hand was still there, unfazed. Continuing to tear apart the door. Alex gulped.

“I-I’m seriously warning you! Do-Don’t you dare!”

The hand suddenly left from the hole it was peeking out of. Alex smirked. “Haha, what did I tell you? You better ru-”

_CRACK!_

The door flew ten feet away onto the floor right next to Charlie. Alex jumped back and stumbled onto the floor. He could hear the footsteps of someone coming closer. The shotgun skid to the other side of the room.

A hand rested on Alex’s shoulder and he froze.

He turned around slowly.

Those eyes. They drew him in. Never before had he seen pure  _death_  in someone’s eyes before. Alex stayed silent and unmoving. Fear enveloped him.

“u-Uh… H-Hello…” Alex squeaked. “A-Anything you need out of me?” Those eyes tore through Alex. He gulped. The hand on his shoulder tightened. The girl’s nails dug into his skin. The moment seemed to last for eternity. He looked over to Charlie.

He was growling and convulsing on the floor. He rolled around in pain. Alex kept going back and forth between the girl and Charlie. He heard slight noises come down the stairs. A terrified-looking Sayori peeked over the corner and yelped. The girl in front of Alex stayed unmoving, but her hand gripped even tighter.

 _”What the fuck… What in the fucking world is happening?”_  Alex thought to himself. First of all, how did the girl break in like that? Second, what happened to Charlie? Was this…

Was this all from her?

Suddenly, the hand’s grip turned from light to skin-piercing. The nails tore through Alex’s arm and he crumpled before her. “G-Gah-Fuck!” He grunted. The girl’s grip moved from his shoulder down to his arm. She jerked him back and threw Alex across the room like a ragdoll. The wall cracked behind him as his back smashed into the wall. Alex’s face contorted in pain as the room spun.  _Wait a second, my shotgun-!_  He looked to his left.

There wasn’t a shotgun.

Alex started to panic.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_

He heard the sound of his shotgun being pumped and something clattering on the floor. For once, the silent figure turned around, emotionless and calm towards the noise.

Sayori stood her ground, with a whimpering Charlie behind her.

“No more monsters,” she said, with a dead serious, almost angry tone. For once, Alex noticed the darker shadows overcoming the figure fade, for a split second. But just as soon as it seemed to clear, the darkness came back.

Sayori kept her stance steady.

“Don’t make me do this, you piece of shit.” Sayori glowered. Charlie growled beside her. Alex slowly got up from his sitting position as quiet as he could. The attacker seemed to be focused on Sayori and the shotgun.

The figure started to move towards Sayori, silent. Emotionless. Sayori pumped the shotgun once more, ejecting a shell onto the ground. The small  _bang_  made Sayori flinch. She stepped backwards, but stayed determined.  _Sayori, no!_  Alex mentally screamed.

Yet, this person continued towards Sayori.

She pumped again, still not attacking.

“Yuri, I-I’m warning you! Don’t!” she threatened. Another pump. Another shell. Alex facepalmed. This so called  _Yuri_  was only a few feet away. They raised their hand. Sayori tensed up. She pumped the shotgun again. Yet another shell gone. Alex realized Sayori was only going to keep pumping the shotgun until it ran out of shells and became empty. He kept a handgun in a kitchen drawer, a Makarov.  _I have to get it._  he thought. Slowly, he started to move. It hurt like a  _motherfucker,_ but he kept moving.

105’s fist connected with Sayori’s face. She flew backwards and onto the floor, struggling to get back upwards with only one good arm. Sayori looked back up at what once was Yuri in terror. She instinctively reached for Mr Cow, but ended up just clutching the leather. She stuffed the leather in her pocket in defense as 105 grabbed the collar of her jacket, then threw her back onto the ground. Sayori yelped. Charlie lunged forward and bit 105’s arm. 105 easily shook the dog off and stepped on his head. The dog yelped in pain, staying unmoving and weak on the floor.

Alex rummaged through the kitchen cabinets and drawers frantically. He contemplated using one of the knives, but decided against it due to range. He found the Makarov in one of the smaller drawers and snatched it up, sprinting back to the front room.

 _What the fuck_  Is all that went through his head. It drowned out all other cognitive, smarter thought.

He came back into the room to see his dog and Sayori sprawled out helplessly on the floor. Sayori groaned and rolled around while 105 watched in amusement, a smile creeping across their face.

“Yuri…” Sayori coughed weakly. “You can fight it… I’m… I’m sorry… You aren’t… You  _aren’t_  a monster…” The girl faltered, the color in her eyes returning for a split second. She wavered. But, just as soon as it came yet again, the monster caught itself and stomped on Sayori’s chest. Alex raised his pistol and aimed at the figure’s left leg.

The gun went off, making Alex stumble. He heard a thousand distorted, ear-blasting screams go off along with the sound off someone collapsing on the floor. He looked upwards to see three figures, shifting in pain. Alex put the Makarov into his back pocket and darted forward towards Sayori. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the door frame. He looked once more at the scene. Charlie was starting to limp towards Minoyan. 105 was howling in pain. Blood seeped from their jeans, pooling onto the floor. There were wood pieces everywhere from the door being utterly annihilated. Alex assessed his situation.

_You can’t stay here._

_But leaving everything behind so quickly?_

_Does it look like you have time to get it? No! Speaking of which, get out of there, blyat! You idiot!_  Alex backed away from the attacker slowly. He patted his back pocket.

 _Keys? Check. Phone? Also check. Wallet? Good. Plan? Hell no._  Alex chuckled as he laid Sayori in the backseat of his pickup. Charlie hopped in and sat on the seat near Sayori’s head.

“Jesus christ. Not even an hour into being conscious…” He scowled.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from inside the house, along with a  _very enraged_  growl and loud footsteps. Alex gulped and scrambled into the front seat, speeding away. There was only one car there.  _Did the girl walk?_  He pondered over the thought.  _No way, it’s the middle of nowhere. Did she come from a nearby town? Maybe the hospital miles down the road? If she’s an escapee…_  Alex shuddered.

“Maybe they might be able to help me subdue her… Maybe they know something about her that I don’t. Obviously, that girl is extremely mentally disturbed. Okay then… Next stop…”

“The hospital.”

Alex sped down the highway.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter delves into some interesting territories. TW? I guess. It's not that bad. I hope.

Natsuki’s POV

Yet again, we sped down the highway to the car that the police said were involved. I was driving this time. We were almost there. Just 17 miles left…

I noticed how low the tank was. How come I didn’t notice this sooner? We couldn’t go much further than ten miles. Luckily, the sign ahead said there was a gas station, along with a market. I got off the highway and looked towards MC, who was passed out and snoring in the passenger’s. I shook him lightly and he bolted up, glaring at me.

“What is it?” I pointed towards the gas station coming up and he sighed. “Fine. How close are we?” asked MC.

“Around 16 miles left. We’re almost there.” I parked the car and stepped out. MC came over and pulled out his wallet. I tapped him on the shoulder. “Could I go inside and… Get a quick meal for the road?” He looked annoyed, but he obliged and handed me a twenty.

“Try not to die in there, okay?” I chuckled and ran towards the market.

“No prob, Connors!” The automatic doors slid open and I stopped, admiring the room. There was fresh produce in the front. The air conditioning kicked in and I was blasted with warm air. It wasn’t as big as some of the grocery stores I’ve been to, but it sufficed. I went to the section with the meats. There, on one of the shelves was the food I was looking for. My mouth watered.

“Thank god for rotisserie chicken, am I right?” I said to myself. Already warm. Filled with flavor. All I had to do was grab one and go. I plucked one of the plastic boxes out from its place and examined it.

“Looks good…” I shifted my eyes around. No one around. Good. I opened the box and was immediately blasted with a whiff of the chicken along with warm air. I sighed.

“Perfect.” I put the cap back on and walked towards the checkout aisles. The guy who operated it was your standard teen: acne, nasally voice, short hair. Luckily he shut his trap and I paid in silence. Right as I was walking out the door, a man put his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and glared at him.

I faltered.

“Ryan. Trennor. Well, isn’t this a predicament?” I said in a calmed voice. He scowled.

“Ain’t it, 106? Ain’t it?” I scowled.

“It’s  _Natsuki._ ”

He grasped harder on my shoulder and I grunted. I was about to struggle, but then I noticed the pistol in his free hand. I froze and he laughed.

“Whatever, 106. C’mon now, we have to get back to your friend!” Ryan snatched the rotisserie out of my hands.  _Motherfucker…_  He shoved my hands behind my back and shoved me forward.  _Why, of all times, did NO ONE have to be here?_ It was true, there was only our car and their truck. I could see them hauling our supplies into the truck. There was  _loads_  of ammo. Boxes.  _How in the hell…? They have to buy it from somewhere._  MC had his hands over his head and a gun pointed at his head. He was moving onto the truck. I could tell he was cursing at the guard. Trennor shoved me along and towards the truck. I climbed inside and Ryan shoved me to my knees, right next to MC. He looked me dead in the eyes and I could immediately tell what he wanted me to do. I put my hands behind my ears. My pocket grew heavy.

 _”Distract him.”_  My determined look showed him I knew what he was talking about. He looked back at the guard whose gun was pointed directly at his face. I looked up at Ryan.

“So Trennor,”  _where am I going with this?_  ”I bet it’s pretty boring without your favorite carrier there.” I eyed his scar up and down, a smug smile plastered on my face.

“Shut up, 106. I don’t want to hear it.” I heard the back of the truck slam shut and within seconds we were moving. The only thing illuminating the truck was a lamp on a crate of ammunition, a few feet away.. I continued, not skipping a single beat.

“What? I thought you loved me.” He growled, then spat on the floor in front of me.

“Again, I don’t want to hear any useless dialogue that comes out of your mouth! I can’t believe you made it this far. You’re nothing but a mistake. An accident.” I felt a lump of sadness, fear and anger well in my throat. I tried to swallow it down but failed miserably.

“W-Well I made it this far, no th-thanks to you.” He could see that he was getting to me.

“You are  _nothing_  but a failure. Some product of two abominations who did terrible things.” Was he–he couldn’t mean my parents. Could he?

“Wait, w-what are you talking about?” He couldn’t…  _No one_  knew my parents. He gasped.

“He still hasn’t told you? What kind of a guardian are you?” He gestured to MC, who looked away in shame. He… He knew about my parents.

“S-So what, they defied your cult? They were good people, I-I know that!” I yelled, my voice wavering with uncertainty.  _How could I have known? I never even met them…_  No. No, they were good people. They  _had_  to be.

Something inside me brought me back to that abandoned office building with the mess of rotting tendons and ligaments. Wh-Wha…? Trennor scoffed.

“Are you serious?” he looked back to MC. “She can’t be serious.” Ryan shook his head and giggled. “Y-You seriously think that your parents were fighters?” He started to laugh louder. “Hahaha, far from it, 106.” I… I don’t understand. What is he  _talking_  about? “You want me to start with your mother?” I wanted to scream  _”No!”_  but my curiosity got the best of me. I nodded and MC winced beside me.

“Your mother was just like you,” He waved his gun up and down my body. “Skinny, weak and oh so  _terrified._  She was a carrier. Carrier 102, to be exact.” My eyes widened and I looked at him in horror.

“Th-Then who the  _hell_  was my father?” I screamed at him. He held up a hand.

“Hold on, feisty! I’m not done.” No. No, she  _couldn’t_  be…

“She had pink hair, just like yours. Long and straight. Dull pink eyes. Never got out, luckily… She was so weak, she crawled around everywhere. Like an animal.” He fake gagged. “So uncivilized.”

“Shut  **up** ,” MC said. Ryan looked at him like he was about to start beating him.

“What are  _you_  gonna do, doc? Kill me? Whip out your magic  _heroic powers_  and save everyone?” He scowled. I was… I was conflicted. My mother was one of them too… And this man… This man just called her  _an animal._

I gave him the dirtiest death stare I could ever give someone.

“Anyway, where was I? Oh right, your father!”

“Your father was a young, scrappy guy. A guard, only in his early 20s. He beat the carriers like they were ragdolls. followed Harriet’s orders like his life depended on it. But whenever he felt against it, he’d go against it. Which is the reason  _you_ were born.” He pointed at me accusingly. I felt like vomiting. My parents weren’t fabled heroes.

They were monsters.

That face… That same, rotted face. The pink hair, completely straight. The other man, calling her… Calling her  _useless._  Oh my  _god._  Dear god. No. No no no… I refuse.

Knowing that such a disgusting, rotting ball of flesh was your parents…

It doesn’t taste too good in the back of your throat.

“No…” was all I managed to get out. Ryan laughed. My whole body felt like jelly. I couldn’t move. I couldn’t breathe.

“Oh yes! Did you put two and two together yet?”

_**”Your father raped your mother. He forced himself on her, making you. Does it feel good to know that you are the reason your mother isn’t here with you today? Is it great to know that you were a creation of such sin?** _

I couldn’t  _ **breathe.**_

I felt fluid spill out of my mouth and drizzle onto the floor. My head spun. I… I’m a mistake. I made this happen. Why…? What was the point of me being created?

“Did I forget to mention that your mother was so weak when she had you, that she was literally dragged across the floor for two weeks? I thought that was interesting.” I stayed quiet, silently whimpering and gagging. My body trembled. MC growled beside me.

“Hey!” MC shouted. “You’re real brave, takin’ on someone barely the size of a ten-year old. Or is that the kink? Do you prefer ‘em all nice and young, Trennor ol’ pal? Is that why you’re taking it out on her, you pedo sadist?!” Trennor glowered.

“Who are you to talk, Connors? Seriously.”

MC continued the assault.

“Aw, what? You don’t want another person butting into your special ‘private time’ with her?” I… I still couldn’t control my cries and pleas. They were… What the fuck…  _I hate Ryan Trennor. I hate this whole cult._  MC said a couple of words that I drowned out. My vision tunneled. All I could see was Trennor, his  _stupid_  smug face was all I could see. Ryan snarled and moved his gun towards MC, right between me and Connors.

And that was enough.

I kicked out the crate the lamp was sitting on and heard it shatter on the floor, then quickly dropped my hand into my pocket, took my pocket knife out and flicked the blade open, and lunged at Trennor, snarling. He tried to move his gun back to cover me, and almost got there, but I was faster and tackled him against the side, completely in the dark, and started stabbing, once, twice, three times, four, more and more and again and again and again and again, making sure he died.

The driver turned back, aiming his gun at me, and MC blew his head apart with two quick shots from his pistol, the sound painfully loud, booming and echoing inside the van.. I hadn’t seen him draw it, but then I hadn’t seen much. It was dark in here, after all. He lunged across and caught the wheel, steering us over to the shoulder of the road. Below me, Trennor coughed up blood onto my shirt. I stabbed him again.

The van rolled to a stop, and MC quickly hopped out. I picked up the lantern and set it back on the crate, looking at Trennor. He was still alive for a second, and then he finally died. Behind me, I heard MC open up the driver’s side door and haul him out, hearing clothing rustle and keep rustling. I heard mechanical clicking and clattering.  _Searching the dead guy. Right._  I picked up Trennor’s gun, a Glock 19 with an eye symbol engraved onto the barrel, standard cult issue, and checked the chamber.

It was empty. The idiot’s gun wouldn’t even have gone off. He couldn’t even take hostages right. I checked the magazine. Fully loaded, 15 rounds. I racked the slide, making sure I’d be ready if his friends came looking, then resumed patting his body down, finding his wallet, phone, and keys, but no spare magazines or knife. Oh, well.

MC threw the back door open, dragging the driver’s body. I could see the driver’s brains in the back of his skull, and almost threw up. He dropped it behind the truck and motioned for me to come out.

“Nat, we gotta get going. Dump Trennor’s body and let’s go. We have to find–”

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out. “Alex,” he said. Then his face went pale. Very pale.

“Nat, we need to go! Right the hell now!” he shouted.

“Why?” I asked. “What’s going on?”

“Alex and Sayori are on the move. They were attacked by you know who.” He tucked his pistol back in his waistband and sprinted around to the driver’s side. I followed him in, and he stomped on the gas and took off down the highway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Don't touch Natsuki's rotisserie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika has another session with Dr. L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am warning you right now: Do not read this if you are squeamish. This is the worst torture chapter. I had to take a minute to breath.
> 
> If you feel as if you're going to throw up while reading, click away. Do not continue.
> 
> Written by u/Steve_Must_Die.
> 
> His words:
> 
> "I would like to make it clear that I’m only writing this to advance the story. Writing [SPOILERS] is a bit much, even for me. I mean, I’ve seen the aftermath, and that was bad enough."
> 
> Again, you are warned.

Monika shivered on the ground. She was cold. Her whole cell was cold, and she didn’t have a blanket or a mattress or anything. Just the cold ground and her clothes.  _Mark...Natsuki...Yuri...Sayori...where are you? Did you just forget about me? Don’t leave me here!_

The door flew open, and  _he_  walked into the room, trailed by his bodyguards and a man in a lab coat. Monika’s father flashed a million-dollar grin at her, and said, cheerfully, “Hello, sweetie! You already know Dr. L, right? Well, today he’s gonna have some fun with you.”

Monika tried to back all the way into a corner, scrambling back, but the guards were faster. They pinned her down and quickly manacled her up, securing her hands behind her back and attaching them to her belt. Two of them picked her up, one holding her under the shoulders, the other holding her by the feet, and carried her down a hall. Monika struggled as much as she could, trying to break free, but it was useless.

They opened a door, and Monika could see a chair with leather restraints and rusty stains. She struggled even harder, until one of the guards put the muzzle of his gun to her head. She instantly stopped, and the guards carrying her unshackled her, placing her various limbs and assorted body parts into the restraints, of which there were many. There was a waist belt, a collar, a leather strap for her forehead, the works. She sat there, silent tears streaming down her face, terrified, breathing shaky breaths.

Dr. L walked into the room. “Hello there!” he said, cheerfully. A cart with various surgical implements was wheeled in by two more doctors as he talked, in full view of Monika. She shook. “Your father is  _very_  displeased with you, young lady! He wants you to be  _punished_. So today, we’re just gonna remove your right eye!” Monika screamed.

“NO! PLEASE!” A guard slapped her, and she spat out blood.

“Yes, absolutely,” Dr. L said. “It’s a real simple procedure. First,” he continued, “we cut away the conjunctiva–that’s the tissue that surrounds the eye–completely away.” Monika shuddered. “Then,” he said, “We cut the rectus muscles that move the eye. There’s no special tool. We could do it with safety scissors, if you like.” Monika tried to shake her head, but she couldn’t. It was held tightly in place.

“N-no…” she whispered. The guard slapped her again.

“Then,” Dr. L said, with childlike glee, “all we have to do is rotate the eyeball out a little. Normally, we’d have anaesthetics to dull the pain, but unfortunately for you your father specifically requested we not use those! Now, I obviously still have both my eyes–” Dr. L chuckled– “So I can’t describe the pain. I imagine it’s like the eyeball being lit on fire.” Monika shrieked in horror, and the guard slapped her again.

“SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BITCH!” he roared. Monika shut her eyes tight and looked at the ground.

“Oh, yes!” Dr. L said, grinning. “Almost forgot. Nurse, if you wouldn’t mind beginning the Clockwork Orange?” A nurse nodded, and started trying to open Monika’s eye. It wouldn’t budge. She waved to the guard, and he racked the slide on his pistol, a perfectly good round clattering to the floor. Monika opened her eyes, whimpering, and hooks were attached to her eyelids, holding them open as she screamed in pain.

“Now, where was I?” Dr. L said to himself. “Oh, right! Rotating the eyeball. We do that, move it out of the socket a little, and then cut the optic nerve! And that’s almost the end. We put in a glass eye and attach it to those muscles we cut. Then, we close the tissue around the eye and sew it shut.” Monika opened her mouth to scream, and the nurse quickly shoved in a gag before she could.

“Or at least,” Dr. L said, “That’s how they do it in hospitals.” He picked up something metal off the table.

“Here, we just use a spoon.”

Monika really screamed now, trying to kick against the leather cuffs holding her to the seat as Dr. L stalked, closer, spoon in hand. He started to work it into her eye socket as she howled in agony. He just chuckled and kept going. She felt something in the back of her eye snap, accompanied with a massive wave of pain. The spoon kept going, tracing its path around the socket, and then Monika’s eye went dead, and she couldn’t see with it. Dr. L scooped it all the way out, and held it in front of her.

“See!” he said, giggling. “It’s...all slimy! Isn’t it wonderful?” And that was when all the pain, horror and fear caused Monika to faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I say? You were warned.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets some extra help.

Sayori awoke to the sounds of men talking outside the car…  _Wait, car? How did I get here?_  She bolted upwards and looked out the window.

There was Alex, talking to three men in uniforms… One of was doctors was there.

She gasped and ducked down.

“No no no no… G-Go away... Not again, n-n-not again, please…” She whispered to herself. There was no Mr. Cow to protect her this time. Sayori jumped up once she saw the men get in the car. She was scrunched up in the middle of two guards, both glaring her down and smiling.

Dr. Skyes was in the front, talking to Alex casually. From time to time, he looked back at Sayori and smiled cruelly, the same smile he always had. Sayori shrunk down into her seat and clutched her leather tightly. She whimpered slightly.

“-Oh, and this is Sayori! She’s here to help me.” Dr. Skyes looked back at Sayori like a predator examining his prey.

“Hello there, one-one–” he stopped. “I mean–Sayori! It’s a  _pleasure_  to meet you.” He held out his hand. Sayori was trembling as she held her hand out and shook the doctor’s. She yanked her hand back. So many words wanted to come out of her mouth, but they wouldn’t. Her mind was going too fast at once, trying to comprehend what the hell brought them there. Alex started to drive out of the woods around the hospital.

“So our best option is to go back to your home, since that was the last place you saw our patient.” Alex nodded as he got out of the forest and into the clearing. Sayori was trembling.  _Mr Cow, where are you… Please…_  She was shaking.  _No. No no no…_

Alex continued a normal conversation with Dr. Skyes. They talked about home life, their jobs and where they came from.

“Russia’s a harsh place.” Alex boasted. “I escaped with only my wits and a couple hundred bucks in my wallet.” Dr. Skyes rolled his eyes.

“I’m from around here. Grew up in the same area, actually. In fact… I knew Sayori here when she was younger.” Sayori shrunk in her seat and grabbed her jacket. She patted Charlie on the head. Dr. Skyes smiled back at her warmly. Sayori  _knew_  that his smile was far from cold. She glared back at the doctor.

 _”Yeah. I remember you, Doctor Skyes. I remember you well.”_  said Sayori, malice dripping out of her every word. Dr Skyes sneered, but immediately changed his expression to look back at Alex.

“So, we’ll need to find one-oh-fi– _Yuri_  quickly. She’s extremely dangerous when she’s left on her own.”

“Okay. I can help you, if… if you need it. Sayori needs to stay in here. She hurt herself somehow. Gunshot wounds and burn marks.”

“Oh? How did that happen?”

“I… I don’t know. My friend, his name is Mark Connors. He left me with her while he went to go search for a missing person.”

Dr. Skyes scratched his chin in deep thought. One of the guards beside Sayori chuckled. She couldn’t move.

Sayori sat in tense silence next to the guards while Alex chatted with Dr. Skyes. She was alone with her mind and her thoughts.

_”Look at what happened… It’s all your fault. If you weren’t such a failure at eliminating Yuri earlier, then you wouldn’t be in this situation. You wouldn’t be going back.”_

_I… I know. I don’t know what to do yet… I just didn’t want to hurt Yuri… She might’ve hurt Mr Cow… B-But the past is in the past._

_”Welp, it’s all gone to shit now. You failed. You failed her.”_

_No, don’t remind me of her… No. I’m sorry._

_”It’s all your fault.”_  The voices continued. They never stopped. Sayori wanted to press her hands over her ears to stop the whispering.

_G-Go away…_

“How… How about this?” Dr Skyes proposed. “We’ll meet up with  _Mark Connors_  and then we’ll subdue the escapee.” Alex thought about it for a minute.  _Alex! No! D-Don’t do it!_

“Sounds like a plan.”

They went until the tank became empty. It didn’t take long. Sayori stared directly ahead, not saying a single word. They stopped at a gas station, right next to a market. The men got out to use the bathroom. Sayori stayed frozen. Alex looked at her and frowned.

“Sayori, are you okay?” Sayori nodded slowly. “Good.”

Dr. Skyes came to the back of the truck and gestured Sayori to follow him. She obliged, only because of how scared she was if she didn’t. He immediately pulled her away and behind someone else’s car.

“Hello again, 110. It’s good to see you.” Sayori stayed frozen, but her eyes moved up to meet the doctor’s. “Did you miss me?”

No response.

Dr. Skyes scowled. “Fine then, have it your way. After we subdue  _eyestruck_  105, we’ll be taking Alex and Dr. Connors into further camps down the line.” Sayori gulped. “You and 106 will be sent back, along with 105. 126 will be overjoyed to know her friends aren’t dead.” Dr. Skyes pushed her forward. “Come along now. Oh! And one more thing.” He grabbed Sayori’s neck and pulled her back.

”If you  _dare_  say a single word about any of this, you  _and Alex_  will be  **dead on the spot.** ”

He shoved her forward.

Alex came trotting towards Dr. Skyes, phone in hand. He shoved him the screen.

“Mark was… Hesitant about it, but he agreed to meet up at… At a silver car, on the side of the road. We passed that, didn’t we?” Dr. Skyes nodded.

“Sounds like a plan then. Let’s all get going.”

_M-Mama… Help me._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC and Alex meet back up.

“MC, what do you mean Alex is with the cult? Was he kidnapped or somethin’?” MC shook his head, speeding down the highway as fast as he could with a truck. Natsuki was in the back cargo area, loading an AR-15 magazine.

“No, he’s confused or… something. I don’t quite know why he went to them but all I know is that both Sayori and Yuri are in danger. Hell,  _all of us are._  We need to put a stop to this, and soon. I told them to meet up at the silver Mitubishi that we were supposed to meet at. It’s coming up soon so… be ready at all times.” Natsuki nodded and grabbed her pocket knife from off one of the crates.

“I’m ready for anything, Connors.”

Alex and Dr. Skyes were going to be at the silver car within moments. Just a couple more miles. Sayori continued to be silent and frozen. The guards held their rifles close.

“Mark actually came over to this area to become a doctor, I believe. Did he go to your hospital?” Skyes shook his head.

“No, I believe he went into some other area. I’ve never met him before.”  _Lies. Stupid, blatant lies._  Sayori wanted to glare at the doctor so badly. She wanted to throttle him, stab him in the face until she felt satisfied. Her head was starting to become hazy and hard to focus, but she caught herself.

 _Not like Yuri._  The car was coming to a halt. There it was. The car. A huge truck was pulling up in front of them. A single man got out. Unarmed.

_Mark, no…_

_Where’s Natsuki?_  Everyone got out of the car, leaving Sayori alone as she watched Dr. Skyes lead the way. MC scowled. Sayori took a shaky breath in, then looked down at Charlie on the floor of the truck. He was peacefully sleeping and snoring. Sayori pet him on the head and scratched him behind the ears. Charlie looked up at Sayori expectantly.

“C-C’mon Charlie… I’ll need you here.” Sayori got out of the car, Charlie in tow. She stood behind Alex as she watched Dr. Skyes move forward.

“Hey Mark! It’s good to see you aga-”

 _”Doctor. Connors. What a pleasure. I see you’re at quite a disadvantage, correct?”_  Alex was cut off. MC glowered.

“Not much more than you, Skyes.” Alex faltered.  _M-Mark, you’ve got too much shit to tell me here. I thought Dr. Skyes said that-_

“W-Wait, Mark… You know Dr. Skyes? I thought you never-”

“Shut up and hands behind your back, Connors.” Dr. Skyes turned to Alex and one of the guards pointed his rifle at Alex’s head. Alex immediately got down. “Haha, good…” Dr. Skyes took a pistol out of his back pocket and pointed it at MC’s head.

And then his kneecap exploded. He screamed in pain. Fifty meters away, hiding in the bushes, Natsuki fired again, aiming at the guard covering Alex as MC drew and shot, a rapid one-two from them both that dropped him like a sack of potatoes. The other guard tried to get his rifle up in time, but he wasn’t fast enough, and got shot six or seven times. Alex scampered back to his truck and shut the door, panting.

“What the actual FUCK?”

Natsuki stepped out of the bushes triumphantly. “Haha, that’s what you fucking get, Skyes.” Dr. Skyes continued to lay on the ground, screaming in pain. “Now, where’s Yuri-”

Rustling came from the bushes where Natsuki just was. She turned. “Wha-”

She didn’t even have time to finish her sentence before someone ran her over, growling. The person got right off Natsuki and went straight for Dr. Skyes.

“Y-YURI?” 105 kept their gaze directly on Dr. Skyes, emotionless and dull. Death was glimmering in their eyes. Both Natsuki and MC stumbled backwards. Dr. Skyes was picked up off the ground as 105 held the collar of his shirt.

It happened so quick Natsuki barely had time to comprehend what just happened.

Two loud cracks against the floor and then skidding onto the pavement right next to them. 105 darted after him, picked him up again, and threw him twenty feet in the air into the field.

He didn’t come back.

Yuri turned to Natsuki, who was on the floor. Natsuki stumbled backwards, smiling nervously. She laughed awkwardly.

“Yuri! Hehehe… It’s good to see you again… Please stop…” 105 remained emotionless, continuing forward towards Natsuki. “Y-Yuri, you can  _stop_  now. Haha...haha...heh…heheheh...”

“Y-Yuri! What are you doing, it’s me!” Natsuki screamed.

_He destroyed the only family you ever had._

_He hates you._

_Now’s the time, my sheep. Do it. Kill him._

_Destroy everything that ever hurt you. Those doctors. The cult. Connors, he abandoned you. Left you._

_”I…”_

105 grabbed the bloody kitchen knife out of their pocket and raised it above their head to strike. Natsuki raised her hands in defense.

“Y-Yuri… Please…” Sayori whimpered. “I-I…” She rushed forward while 105 tried to close the distance. stabbing. Once they realized the person in front of them, they turned the stab into a sideways slash. Sayori ducked out of the way as 105 cut through the invisible target. 105 faltered as they noticed Sayori protecting Natsuki, eyes shut tight and embracing for impact. 105 stepped back and dropped the knife onto the dirt.

“Yuri… Don’t do this… Y-You…”

_”You aren’t a monster.”_

“You’re my friend, Yuri! A good friend, someone wh-who knows what I’ve gone through! Someone I misunderstood for some… some STUPID COW!” 105’s eyes widened.  _She would never say that about Mr. Cow…_

“A-And I hated you when I knew we could’ve been good friends! We could’ve been good friends and I just ruined it! I-I’m sorry, Yuri. I’m sorry. Please come back to me...I need a friend again.” The thunderstorm surrounding Yuri’s mind started to fade.

 _”No more anger,”_  she thought.  _“No more hate. What are you doing…? Don’t let this control you anymore. Fight it. Fight the urges.”_  Yuri dropped to the floor. Those eyes, watching her every move, they seemed to fade. The silencing darkness started to fade. Everything came back into focus. Yuri collapsed on the floor, panting and whimpering. Sayori ran to her side, embracing her with a hug.

“You did it!” Sayori beamed. “I knew you could, Yuri!” Yuri chuckled weakly.

“Th-Th...Thank you, Sayor..i…” She passed out cold on the floor, instantly unconscious. MC ran over to Yuri and picked her up, taking her pulse. She woke up again, maybe thirty seconds later.

“Welcome back,” he said. Yuri smiled and sat upwards. Sayori helped her up. Natsuki was still amped up from the terrifying adrenaline rush that was only now hitting. She held one hand over her heart and another one over her head.

“Haah…. Haah… Jesus fuck…”

“What in the motherfuck is going  _ **ON**_ , Mark!” Alex shouted. MC looked at him and sighed.

“Okay, so there’s a cult.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all for PL-ID!
> 
> We'll now be time skipping to around four months into the future.
> 
> Stay tuned for PL-DM.


End file.
